Bad Boys Club Season 6 New Orleans
by MCMXCV
Summary: Welcome to the 6th Season of Bad Boys Club taking place in New Orleans! These 7 proclaimed Bad Boys will be faced with vigarous challenges within their time in the house as they have a life coach this Season. 7 Original Boys: Zachary, Cody, Hayden, Caleb, Landon, Kyle and Devin! DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BAD GIRLS CLUB! ALL RIGHTS GO TO BUNIM/MURRAY!
1. BBC6 - New Orleans Trailer

**Bad Boys Club Season 6 - New Orleans Trailer**

The moon is shown as the city life in New Orleans is viewed from aerial view. The camera speeds throughout the city streets and walkways, showing various shops and scary figures in New Orleans as the camera halts when the mansion is shown.

 **Hayden:** I'm all fun and games but when shit hits the fan, be ready!  
[Two boys are on the ground as the word "BAD" flashes onto the scene.]

 **Devin:** I'll put everyone in their place, I'm the head nigga in charge.  
[Devin is shown in someones face as "BOYS" flash onto the screen.]

 **Caleb:** If I fuck with you, I'll fuck with you forever and always believe that.  
[Caleb is seen hugging another Bad Boy as "CLUB" flashed through the scene.]

 **Landon:** My word is my everything so don't get shit confused.  
[Landon is seen fighting someone in the hallway as "New Orleans" flashes onto the screen.]

 **Producer:** This Season the boys head to New Orleans!  
[The mansion was shown as it chopped into the living room, the kitchen, the phone room, the bedrooms, the pool and onto the wall which had each Bad Boys cut out on it: Zach, Caleb, Cody, Devin, Hayden, Landon and Kyle!]

 **Zach:** WE'RE IN NEW ORLEANS MOTHERFUCKERS!  
[All 7 boys are in the kitchen as they cheers amongst each other.]

 **Everyone:** WE'RE GOING TO PARIS!  
[Hayden is shown reading the letter as the word "PARIS" zooms into the screen. The Iffle Tower is shown, as different scenes of the boys eating in French cuisine, having a photoshoot in front of the Tower, Jet skiing, and Partying were shown as the boys clank their shot glasses the scene turns black.]

 **Laura:** What do you wanna work on being in this house?  
[Laura is seen in her office conversing with someone.]

 **Kyle:** I have a problem with how people perceive me…  
[Different scenes of Kyle working out ridiculously are shown.]

 **Landon:** I have a hard time standing up for myself and I don't know why.  
[Landon is shown crying in the dressing room.]

 **Zach:** I think I'm Bisexual… Maybe even gay…  
[Zach pushes his face into his palms as he crouches into his knees.]

 **Cody:** I'm a player and I know it, I've cheated on everyone that I've been with.  
[Cody is shown in a split screen of him hooking up with different girls.]

 **Hayden:** I've grown up watching my father put his hands on my mother knowing that I couldn't do anything to help her…  
[Hayden is seen punching the walls inside Laura's Office.]

 **Caleb:** Relationships aren't my thing… like I have never been in one.  
[Laura's mouth gapes as she is shown talking with Caleb.]

 **Devin:** I don't have nothing to work on I'm perfect just the way I am!  
[Devin is shown yelling at Laura.]

 **LOYALTY**

 **Caleb:** It comes down to loyalty and respect and you lied about having them both!  
[Caleb is shown screaming at Landon in the Hallway.]

 **BRAVERY**

 **Zach:** Dad, Mom… I'm gay.  
[Zach's parents are seen shocked.]

 **SELF-CONTROL**

 **Cody:** GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY ROOM BITCH!  
[Cody is seen pounding his fist into his hand while he is standing on top of his bed.]

 **Hayden:** It's taking every ounce of my well-being not to knock his ass out right now!  
[Hayden is shown confiding into Cody.]

 **Landon:** I really don't know if I can handle being here…  
[Landon is in the phone room crying to his loved one.]

 **-WELCOME-**

 **Devin:** I'm the boss so get used to it.  
[Devin is in the limo speaking to the rest of the boys.]

 **-TO-**

 **Kyle:** You'll have to physically remove me.  
[Kyle is seen getting flipped into the hallway.]

 **-THE-**

 **Caleb:** COME ON THEN!  
[Caleb is shown throwing punches to another Bad Boy in the kitchen.]

 **-MOST-**

 **Zach:** Beware cause I'm coming for that head!  
[Someone is shown tugging another Bad Boy from the couch onto the ground.]

 **-INTENSE-**

 **Cody:** You're weak, fake, petty and a pussy, BITCH!  
[Cody pushes someone down in the backyard.]

 **-SEASON-**

 **Landon:** I don't need anyone in this house to like me, I like me.  
[Landon is shown talking to someone.]

 **-YET-**

 **Hayden:** That's why you got your ass beat bitch!

[Cody is shown punching Kyle as he jumps off his bed.]

[Zach is seen punching Devin on the couch.]

[Caleb and Landon are throwing blow for blow in the hallway.]

[Zach and Devin end up on the ground fighting.]

[Kyle is seen falling onto his ass in the backyard.]

 **Cody:** GET THE FUCK UP OUT THIS HOUSE!  
[Cody slamming Kyle is seen]

 **Kyle:** I wished everyone could just grow up!  
[The scene statics into "BBC6" and then explodes into "New Orleans."]

* * *

 **Follow | Favourite | Review**

 **A/N: The Makin' It To The Mansion Special will be up next Tuesday! New Orleans Premiere date is Tuesday August 11, 2015!**


	2. BBC6 - New Olreans Mini Promo

**Mini Promo**

 **Producer** – There back! With a whole new set of boys and in a new place! New Orleans!

 **Kyle** – These boys are so childish it's not even funny.  
[Kyle is shown talking to someone as he sits on the couch in his black ball shorts and white T-Shirt.]

 **Landon** – It's something I've been working on and I'm still working towards.  
[Landon is shown in the dressing room wiping his face as he was crying.]

 **Hayden** – You're the fakest one in this house and Imma call you out in front of everyone!  
[Hayden is shown in his grey sweatshirt, lime green beach shorts and orange beanie screaming at someone.]

 **Zach** – You're about to get a pink frosted-tip, fruit-loop dingus ass whooping!  
[Zach is shown putting on his Concords.]

 **Devin** – It's time for a head nigga to take charge and show them how men carry themselves!  
[Devin is shown in the confessional wearing a tight fit white hoodless sweater.]

 **Producer** – It's an all new Bad Boys Club, Coming to you soon!

* * *

 **Follow | Favourite | Review**

 **A/N: Let me know what you guys are excited to see within this Season!**


	3. Makin' It To The Mansion Special

**BBC6 - New Orleans Makin' It To The Mansion Special**

 **Loren:** Hey it's your girl Lo from BGC12!

A flashback of Loren was shown.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 ** _Loren:_** _Bitch! Imma give you a fucken collard green, cornbread, country ass whooping hoe!  
[Loren was shown braiding her hair while screaming towards Jada]_

 ** _Loren:_** _BYE!  
[Loren was shown on her bed in her cheetah print sleeping gown yelling at Jada]  
[Loren is shown running up onto Jada and then jumping kneeing her on the wall]_

 ** _Loren:_** _WHAT'S UP BITCH!_

 _Various fights involving Loren was shown; Loren throwing Jada down onto the ground in round 2; Loren uppercutting Jada while Redd was breaking them apart in round 1; Loren pushing Jada in the backdrop of the phone room in round 3._

 **Jonica:** And I'm Jonica from BGC12 as well!

A flashback of Jonica was shown.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 ** _Jonica:_** _IT WASN'T WORTH IT MAN!  
[Jonica was shown holding her head in disappointment after the Redd versus Jada fight]_

 ** _Jonica:_** _Aysia- I mean Diamond!  
[Jonica was shown talking to her girlfriend but mixing up her name with the girl she was hooking up with in the house]_

 ** _Jonica:_** _All these girls need to get beat up. I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!  
[Jonica is shown walking away from Redd and Britt after the Loren versus Aysia argument went down]_

 _Various shots of Jonica hooking up with Aysia, Diamond and Raesha is shown._

 **Loren:** Today we're about to get an exclusive sneak peek into the Season of change and surprises.  
 **Jonica:** 7 new proclaimed Bad Boys have been picked to undergo a life changing experience and live under one roof and cope with existing with one another.  
 **Loren:** You already know that things will get heated from time to time but these boys are a hopeful bunch and are willing to change.  
 **Jonica:** Life Coach Laura will be aiding these boys along the way so hopefully she can get through to them and help them with their surprising issues within life.  
 **Loren:** The journey for finding the next 7 Bad Boys was a tough and vigorous challenge but we can't forget about the rejects.

 ** _REJECTS_**

A bleached blonde boy with clear crystal blue eyes was shown in the green screen room.

 **Reject:** I had sex with my cousin before even knowing it was my cousin-

An 'X' plotted on his face as a different boy was shown in the green screen room. He was dark skinned and had brown eyes and long dreads.

 **Reject:** I'm so different like I wore a cape to school-

The scene paused as a huge question mark went on top of the rejects face. The scene shifted onto a next boy that had multi coloured hair as immediately the scene just planted 3 'X's' on his face and body. The scene switched to a caramel toned boy with bright hazel eyes and brown hair.

 **Producer:** Do you want to know where this Season will be?  
 **Reject:** Yeah.  
 **Producer:** New Orleans!  
 **Reject:** Could I get to know which State in New Orleans?  
 **Producer:** It's New Orleans!  
 **Reject:** OH, HAHA, I'm so stupid!

The scene paused as the word 'STUPID' was written in marker on his forehead. The scene switched back onto Loren and Jonica.

 **Loren:** Lookin' like a bunch of rejects to me.  
 **Jonica:** Right!  
 **Loren:** But I do know what it's like to date your cousin, but not fuck him!  
 **Jonica:** Oh GOD NEXT!

Both girls began to laugh.

 **Loren:** We've been looking countless places to find the baddest of the bad and these 7 boys were the cream of the crop!  
 **Jonica:** These boys are going to change your way of thinking! These boys will redefine what a Bad Boy is!

 ** _DEVIN_**

 **Devin:** I work hard for everything that I've owned and I feel like you're not 'bad' if you can't do that on your own.  
[The screen was split in four columns. In the first column Devin was shown hugging his daughter. In the second column Devin was shown wearing a suit taking a picture. In the third column Devin was shown driving in his BMW. In the fourth column Devin was shown playing with his daughter at a playground.]

 ** _ZACH_**

 **Zach:** I really need to find myself because I'm only 23 and I have a long way to go.  
[The screen was split in four columns. In the first column Zach was shown playing golf. In the second column Zach was shown drinking with his friends. In the third column was a picture of him and his little brother. In the fourth column was Zach rooting for the Gators to win.]

 ** _LANDON_**

 **Landon:** I've had a hard life growing up and I feel like if you haven't been through some shit in your life I can't rock with you.  
[The screen split into four columns. In the first column was Landon at a photo shoot. In the second column was Landon on top of a bar partying. In the third column was Landon showing a rock'n'roll sign as he stuck his tongue out. In the fourth column was Landon kissing his mom on her cheek.]

 ** _CALEB_**

 **Caleb:** I have a really bad temper like in the 3rd grade I bit my teacher!  
[The screen split into four columns. In the first column was Caleb riding a horse. In the second column was Caleb playing tackle football with his friends. In the third column was Caleb sitting with his old man drinking a beer. In the fourth column was a picture of Caleb dressed as a cowboy.]

 ** _KYLE_**

 **Kyle:** I'm what you would call a gym fanatic. I live, breathe and eat gym!  
[The screen split into four columns. In the first column Kyle was shown in the gym lifting weights. In the second column Kyle was shown in the club with his friends. In the third column Kyle was shown making his energy drink for his workout. In the fourth column Kyle was shown flexing his big muscles in the mirror.]

 ** _HAYDEN_**

 **Hayden:** I'm so laid back and chill and a go with the flow type of guy until you give me a reason not to be and then it's like who is this monster!  
[The screen split into four columns. In the first column Hayden was shown driving his cabby. In the second column Hayden was shown lying down as a girl and guy were taking body shots off of him. In the third column Hayden was shown running into the water with his surfboard. In the fourth column Hayden was shown hugging his mother and kissing her cheek.]

 ** _CODY_**

 **Cody:** People just look at me and think that because I'm handsome that I get everything that I wanted and it's like no I had to work for my shit!  
[The screen split into four columns. In the first column Cody was shown in his soccer uniform scoring the ball into the net. In the second column Cody was shown in his photo shoot in just his underwear. In the third column Cody was shown with his brother partying with his family. In the fourth column Cody was shown acting crazy with his friends.]

 **Kyle:** We're going to redefine what a 'Bad Boy' truly is!

[Landon is shown in the phone room crying to his loved one as the scene fades and Zach is shown whipping a tear away from his face.]

 **Caleb:** I trusted him and he broke that trust. Once you break trust there is no way of gaining it back!

[Caleb and Landon are shown hugging each other as the scene shifts and Caleb is shown shoving Landon away from him in the hallway.]

 **Zach:** I want to be me!

[Zach is shown hitting his chest as he was talking to someone.]

 **Hayden:** People are going to look at us and want to benefit their life because they are going to see us persevere!

[The group of 6 boys all huddled together hugging each other is shown as the scene fades into Zach crying into Caleb's arm.]

 **Devin:** We're all different and I don't expect us to all get along.

[Hayden is shown punching the walls in Laura's office.]

[Caleb is shown slamming the backyard door shut.]

[Cody is shown pushing Kyle down in the backyard.]

 **BBCVI: New Orleans**

The scene shifted back onto Loren and Jonica as they had shocked expressions on their faces.

 **Loren:** These boys look so interesting!  
 **Jonica:** They bring a whole new feel and I am loving it.  
 **Loren:** As you know each Season had their self-proclaimed king of the house but those boys have absolutely nothing on our first Bad Boy reigning from Philly!  
 **Jonica:** Give it up for Devin!

 **Devin:** I'm just used to being that guy that everyone runs to because I'm a natural born leader. Like I'm the boss and everyone will know it.

Devin's sketch was shown as his name, 'Bad Boy' nickname, age and hometown was shown.

 **DEVIN MOORE**  
 **THE BOSS**  
26  
 **PHILADELPHIA, PENNSYLVANIA**

Devin was shown with his daughter.

 **Devin:** She is my everything. Say hi!  
[Devin's daughter waved at the camera as he smiled and lifted her into his arms and gave her a hug.]

 **Devin:** She really is the reason I do half of the things I do on a daily basis because I'm her father and I want her to have a great life and not have to go through the struggle I had to go through while I was a child.

[Different shots of Devin and his daughter was shown]

Devin was shown in the casting room.

 **Devin:** I feel like all my life I was that guy! You know the one that everyone is just drawn to so I learnt to solidify that position and it's gotten to the point to where you will and have to respect me. Like there isn't no if's, and's, or but's about the situation.

[Pictures of Devin's childhood life was shown]

 **Devin:** I'm not going into this experience naïve where I'll let someone get the best of me. I'm going into this situation prepared for everyone to bow down to my every command.

Devin is shown chuckling.

 ** _SNEAK PEEK_**

All 7 boys are shown inside a limo-bus.

 _Devin was shown wearing a grey long sweater over blue jeans and black dress shoes._

 _Zach was shown wearing a grey sweatshirt with black abstract lining over beige shorts and Concords on his feet. He adorned a pink cap on his head as he turned it backwards._

 _Cody was shown wearing a white stretched out tank over black skinny jeans and white Nikes. He adorned a gold watch on his left wrist._

 _Hayden was shown wearing a blue t-shirt over acid washed ripped blue jeans and black low-top Converse on his feet. Hayden had his hair tied in a man-bun._

 _Kyle was shown wearing a tight-fit red t-shirt over blue jeans and black dress shoes. He adorned a black watch on his left wrist._

 _Landon was shown wearing a white button-up over black shorts and black Vans on his feet. He wore a silver chain around his neck._

 _Caleb is shown wearing a blue-white flannel tucked into his blue jeans and had brown cowboy boots on. He adorned a beige cowboy hat on his head._

 **Devin:** I feel like y'all are too old to be doing this cliqued up high-school shit.  
 **Zach:** What are you talking about?  
 **Devin:** It's like everybody versus Devin all the time.

Caleb is shown scooping up out of his chair facing Devin.

 **Caleb:** I'm your roommate so for you to say that is fucked up!  
 **Devin:** You're acting like it's not true though.  
 **Caleb:** I never ganged up on you!  
 **Devin:** You've never had my back either but you're about loyalty and respect right?

Cody placed his hand on Caleb's stomach stopping him from moving forward.

 **Cody:** Out of everyone in this bus you should not be talking about respect.  
 **Devin:** Who have I disrespected?  
 **Everyone:** EVERYBODY!

The scene filtered black and white as the scene blended to a bright white. Landon is shown standing up in the bus.

 **Landon:** GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE WITH THAT SHIT!  
 **Devin:** Okay.

Zach, Cody and Caleb get up and get in-between the seated Devin and the standing Landon.

 **Landon:** I'm not going to touch him.

The camera shifts onto Devin as he begins to smile and laugh.

 **Zach:** Now he's over there laughing like something is funny.  
 **Hayden:** Honestly we're all tired of your fuckery it needs to stop!  
 **Devin:** I'm the boss so get used to it.

The scene filtered red as an individual shot of each boy in the limo was shown screaming while Devin stayed in his seat laughing and smiling.

The scene shifted back onto Jonica and Loren who both wore shocked expressions on their faces.

 **Jonica:** I can't believe he had them all so angry!  
 **Loren:** He really knows how to get underneath people's skin.  
 **Jonica:** Everyone and I mean everyone on that bus had an issue with him so I'm excited to see what happens.  
 **Loren:** Clearly nothing since he was just sitting there smiling and laughing while everyone else was blowing a blood vessel.

Jonica began to laugh. The scene shifted onto Devin talking to the Producer with a blue screen behind him.

 **Devin:** I have a natural talent for getting under people's skins and I always use it to my advantage because usually I'm always dealing with people beneath my stature.

[Different shots of Devin were shown]

 **Devin:** I never always used to be like that though. When I was younger I didn't have the confidence I have now. I never would talk to people rudely or give them a reason to lash out on me because I was afraid of confrontation, but now it's like try me!

[Devin and his daughter are shown at a playground]

 **Devin:** I have to be tough for my daughter. I have to be the superman who isn't afraid of anything. I have to show her and make her proud to be my daughter. So going forward I feel like if it comes down to me actually putting my hands on someone, it'll have to be because of a significant reason. I'm not fighting over water or anything of the stature but the one thing I won't tolerate is if you talk about my family.

 ** _SNEAK PEEK_**

The outside of the mansion is shown as the blue 'Bad Boys' sign glowed in the night. The camera entered the house where Devin, Caleb, Cody, Hayden, Kyle and Landon are shown sitting on the two long navy blue couches as Zach was standing in front of Devin.

 _Zach was wearing his blue gator shirt over beige shorts and white and black Concords on his feet._

 _Devin was wearing a navy blue sweatshirt over grey shorts and black Nike Roche's on his feet. He adorned a grey beanie on his head._

 **Zach:** We've collectively decided that we'll give you an ultimatum.  
 **Devin:** Okay what is it?  
 **Zach:** You have one out of two options.  
 **Devin:** I'm listening.  
 **Zach:** The first option is to just leave on your own and you can go peacefully.  
 **Devin:** And what's option number two because option number one isn't going to happen.  
 **Zach:** Well option number 2 is you're going to get thrown out of this house by all of us.

The scene flashed white as Devin began to laugh.

 **Confessional: Devin:** These boys are so weak that they have to all throw me out of this house and I'm here still laughing because I bet I'll still win even if I was taking on all 6 of you ugly motherfuckers!

 **Devin:** Well first of all you all are punks.

The camera fixated onto Zach as it filtered black and white.

 **Zach:** Excuse me!? I'm a punk?

Devin stood up and began to point on everyone sitting on the couches.

 **Devin:** It takes one, two, three, four, five, six!

Devin then points at Zach.

 **Devin:** Seven of you fake ass bitches to try and kick a boss like me out of this motherfucken house!  
 **Zach:** Boss?  
 **Devin:** Yeah.  
 **Zach:** You're the punk! I wonder how your daughter will feel watching her failure of a father act up on T.V!

The scene rendered black and white and fast-forward to Devin pushing himself onto Zach. The filter went away as Zach gave one mighty push thrusting Devin into the couch.

The scene shifted back onto Loren and Jonica as they were shocked and slapping each other on the legs with excitement.

 **Jonica:** I like the fact that Devin can stand on his own two feet without needing anyone to back him up.  
 **Loren:** He beats to his own drum and I feel as if he'll definitely leave his mark in The Bad Boys Club house!  
 **Jonica:** Our next Bad Boy is a swinging 'Bad Boy' for sure.  
 **Loren:** This golfer knows how to get down with the get down and isn't afraid to speak his mind.  
 **Jonica:** Miami has brought some memorable Bad Boys in the past so let's take a look at how Zach will put out for his city!

 **Zach:** I've never followed anyone, I never let anyone have their way with me. I'm an individual and I'm going to stay original!

Zach's sketch was shown as his name, 'Bad Boy' nickname, age and hometown was shown.

 **ZACHARY "ZACH" RANCE**  
 **MR. UNPREDICTABLE**  
23  
 **MIAMI, FLORIDA**

Zach was shown on the golf field.

 **Zach:** This is my life right here!  
[Zach is shown in golfing attire putting.]

 **Zach:** I'm genuinely obnoxious but not in a bad way! Like I'm so blunt that it's funny to watch and see what comes out of my mouth.  
[Zach is shown in his house talking about himself.]

The scene shifted to Zach in the green screen room talking to the Producer.

 **Zach:** I'm super close with my family, my brother is my world and I'll do anything for him so one thing I'm most definitely going to miss is seeing his face every day and bugging the shit out of him.  
[Zach starts laughing as different shots of his brother and him are shown.]

 **Zach:** I didn't have the most perfect life but I made due with what I was given and it made me the man I am today. I might not be the nicest and I may go off from time to time but I feel like everyone needs to blow off some steam once and while right?  
[Zach smiles at the Producer as the scene flashed white and went into a Sneak Peek.]

 ** _SNEAK PEEK_**

The camera went down a hallway on the upper floor as it entered Zach's room.

 _Zach was shown wearing a pink t-shirt over his grey boxers._

 _Hayden was shown wearing a lime green swim trunks with not top on. His hair was tied into a man-bun._

 **Zach:** I'll be upset!  
 **Hayden:** I really don't understand why you're yelling at me.  
 **Zach:** I'm not yelling at you trust me. If I was yelling at you, I'd be losing my voice right now!

Hayden scrunched up his face, confusion in his face.

 **Zach:** Why would you talk about him like that?  
 **Hayden:** ZACH I NEVER SAID THAT!  
 **Zach:** I don't believe you!

Hayden got into Zach's face.

 **Hayden:** THAT'S YOUR PROBLEM THEN!  
 **Zach:** HAYDEN!

Zach put his hand onto Hayden's chest and moved him away from him.

 **Hayden:** HAYDEN WHAT?! YOU'RE GOING TO FIGHT ME BECAUSE OF THAT BITCH?!

 **Confessional: Zach:** Hayden for you to know about my situation and talk about Frankie like that knowing that his situation is the same as mine is fucked up and I can't pull myself to forgive you. So if we have to fight to get this shit over with I guess we're fighting!

Hayden and Zach are seen in each other's faces as the scene filtered red.

The scene shifted back onto Loren and Jonica who were quite shocked.

 **Jonica:** I didn't think that Zach and Hayden would be fighting.  
 **Loren:** Right they look like friends or people that would get along but I guess looks can be deceiving in the Bad Boys Club house.  
 **Jonica:** I must say Zach wasn't backing down.  
 **Loren:** I respect him for standing up for himself and I'm guessing Frankie who he talked about in the confessional but at the end of the day if Hayden was your friend then y'all should have squashed it out like grown men instead of yelling about it.

Jonica started to clap.

 **Jonica:** That's true but no love lost.

Both girls began to laugh as the scene shifted onto Zach in the blue screen room.

 **Zach:** I'm really having a battle within myself.  
[Zach began to tear up a bit as the scene faded out black.]

 **Zach:** I just want to be me!  
[Zach is shown getting emotional as the scene faded out black.]

 **Zach:** I've been lying about who I truly am for the longest and I just need to be free.

The scene shifted onto Zach and his mother.

 **Zach's** **Mom:** I love him so much.  
[Zach is shown kissing his mother's cheek.]

 **Zach's Mom:** He's so strong and brave and I couldn't be any more proud of him. Everything he's done in life I've been there 100 percent behind him and I will continue to do so for the rest of his life.  
 **Zach:** Aw mom you're so sweet.  
[Zach's mom is shown crying as he wipes away her tears from her face.]

 ** _SNEAK PEEK_**

The camera enters Laura's office.

 _Laura is shown wearing a violet dress with silver bangles on her wrist and a silver chain around her neck._

 _Zach is shown wearing a white t-shirt over blue ripped skinny jeans and white Chucks on his feet._

 **Laura:** What do you really want to gain from this experience?  
 **Zach:** Honestly?  
 **Laura:** Honestly from your heart.  
 **Zach:** I want to be me!

Zach is shown hitting his chest with his arm to add emphasis.

 **Laura:** And who is Zachary Rance?  
 **Zach:** I think I'm Bisexual… Maybe even gay…

Zach crouches down on his knees as he buries his face into his palms crying. Laura gets up and makes her way to his side and rubs his back.

 **Laura:** It's okay. Nothing is wrong with that and if you need help coming out to your family I'll be here right by your side aiding you along the way.

Zach got up and gave Laura a hug.

The scene shifted onto Loren and Jonica.

 **Jonica:** I totally understand what Zach is going through and I totally get it. I'm team Zach all the way!  
 **Loren:** I don't know how hard it is to actually come out to your family but I can only imagine so kudos to you Zach!  
 **Jonica:** Being in The Bad Boys Club is hard as it is so actually suffering with such a sensitive topic such as your sexuality makes it all that much harder.  
 **Loren:** I think that Zach is going to get a certified…  
 **Both:** TEN!  
 **Jonica:** Now we've all had our fair share of 'Bad Boys' to enter the house but this next original takes a whole new spin on the word 'Bad'.  
 **Loren:** Reigning as ATL's very own Socialite, give it up for Landon!

 **Landon:** People just take one look at me and know not to try and test me. Being 'Bad' doesn't mean that you constantly fight, being 'Bad' means you stand up for something that is right!

Landon's sketch is shown as his name, 'Bad Boy' nickname, age and hometown is shown.

 **LANDON DIORE**  
 **L.A'S SOCIALITE  
** 23  
 **ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

Landon was shown in the green screen room.

 **Landon:** I feel like I'm a different type of 'Bad'. People think that you have to be loud and aggressive to be considered 'Bad' but to me it just makes you look bad and disgusting.

[Different shots of Landon's photo shoot are shown.]

 **Landon:** I feel like if you have a goal in life and something you have in your mind that you're striving for that's commendable. Like I can't rock with someone who don't have anything going on for themselves!

Landon starts to laugh.

 **Landon:** I'm far from stuck up but when people look at me they think I'm stuck up, a bitch, conceited and that I get everything that I want. But I feel like people are just intimidated by my demeanor that they just automatically assume those things about me.

The scene shifted to Landon in the blue screen room.

 **Landon:** Honestly I'm not as tough as I may look, I still would cry for my mother once and a while, like I don't think because someone cries that it makes them weak! I actually think the complete opposite!

[Different shots of Landon with his family are shown.]

 ** _SNEAK PEEK_**

The camera entered the living room and then passed the bar area as Landon was shown in the phone room.

 _Landon was shown wearing a black t-shirt over skinny black jeans and white socks on his feet._

 ** _On The Phone: Leah (Landon's Mother)_**

 **Landon:** Hello?  
 **Leah:** Hey sweet heart what's going on?

Landon rested his head in his hand.

 **Landon:** I really don't know if I can handle being here…  
 **Leah:** Why?  
 **Landon:** I just feel like don't nobody have my back. I feel like I'm alone in this house and I'm not an alone type of person.  
 **Leah:** You remember what I told you before you left?  
 **Landon:** Whatever decision I make during this process you'll be there for me.  
 **Leah:** Exactly so if you feel out of place and you feel like you need to come home then do what you feel is right for you.  
 **Landon:** Yeah I understand.  
 **Leah:** I love you!  
 **Landon:** I love you too!

The scene shifted back onto Loren and Jonica.

 **Loren:** Here's my thing. You're not going into this experience to make friends! So who cares if you're by yourself in the house. Use that in your favor because everyone loves the person who stands on their own and holds it down.  
 **Jonica:** That is true. But I totally get what he's trying to portray. You don't have to fight to be a 'Bad boy' like look at me for an example I went through my whole Season not fighting.  
 **Loren:** Well you punched Jada's ass on the reunion.  
 **Jonica:** That's true but that's besides the point I like what Landon's objective is going into the experience.

The scene shifted to Landon's casting tape.

 **Landon:** I am used to things being very over the top and having things my way and I really need to get out of that mindset because it's not how the real world works.

[Landon is shown partying with his friends in the club as he was dancing on top of tables.]

 **Landon:** I like to be the life of the party. All my friends can easily talk to me because of it and I am probably going to be like that in the house.

The scene shifted onto Landon in the green screen room.

 **Landon:** Like I don't want to fight but I will defend myself if it comes down to it.

 ** _SNEAK PEEK_**

The big white and blue mansion was shown as the camera passed the front fountain and entered the household and went into the huge golden kitchen. Landon was by the sink as Caleb had entered the kitchen.

 _Landon was wearing a white t-shirt with blue jean overalls._

 _Caleb was shown wearing a red-black flannel tucked into his black jeans._

 **Caleb:** So I'm dirty huh?

Landon turned around as Caleb was in Landon's face.

 **Landon:** Caleb just get out of my face.  
 **Caleb:** No I'm in your motherfucken face!  
 **Landon:** I'm not doing this with you today?  
 **Caleb:** No we are doing this today!  
 **Landon:** Move!

Landon pushed Caleb out from his face and Caleb threw a solid punch onto Landon's forehead. Landon threw a punch back onto Caleb as both boys were hitting each other's face and back, back to back.

The scene shifted back onto Jonica and Loren.

 **Loren:** They weren't playing!  
 **Jonica:** They were going blow for blow onto each other. I will say Caleb got him but Landon wasn't backing down at all.  
 **Loren:** Landon shouldn't have shoved him, he should've just punched the shit outta Caleb's temple and maybe he could've had a chance.

Jonica began to laugh.

 **Jonica:** I think that Landon tried his best not to engage in an altercation but Caleb wouldn't let him but I get it on Landon's part if somebody's in my face like that saying they want to fight we straight cuff to fists!  
 **Loren:** Landon I'm looking forward to seeing you but enough about this socialite! Let's see what this Texan Heat brings to the Bad Boys Club!  
 **Jonica:** Let's welcome this Country Baddie!  
 **Both:** CALEB!

 **Caleb:** I'm an angry individual. I'm so quick to snap and I feel like no one can tell me anything!

Caleb's sketch is shown as his name, 'bad boy' nickname, age and hometown is shown.

 **CALEB REYNOLDS**  
 **COUNTRY PISTOL**  
22  
 **AUSTIN, TEXAS**

Caleb is shown riding horseback.

 **Caleb:** I'm a fully fledged cowboy and I wouldn't change it for the world.  
[Caleb is shown riding a mechanical bull in a ranch.]

 **Caleb:** I'm proud of who I am and I don't take a lot of shit and that's when problems usually occur.

Caleb is shown laughing.

 **Caleb:** I've always been a hard worker all my life so I feel like everyone should be like that. If you are somebody who has everything handed to you then I probably wouldn't like you and I probably would show the most attitude towards you to make you know that I don't like you.  
[Caleb is shown in his house talking to the camera.]

The scene shifted to Caleb in the green screen room.

 **Caleb:** I think I got my anger from my father growing up because he was always stressed and always yelling and I think growing up that's where I picked it up from.

The scene shifted onto Caleb in the blue screen room.

 **Caleb:** It's hard nowadays because I would let my anger get the best of me and I would snap at the drop of the dime and that's not how anyone should live life.

 ** _SNEAK PEEK_**

The camera entered Caleb's room where Cody and Zach were holding him down onto the bed.

 _Caleb was wearing no shirt with black shorts._

 _Zach was wearing his blue gator shirt and grey sweats._

 _Cody was wearing no shirt and grey salt and pepper Roots sweat pants._

 **Confessional: Caleb:** It hurts to know that people are scared of me in the house because of my temper and I can't stand it anymore. I'm just at my breaking point.

 **Caleb:** I don't care anymore!

Caleb kicks the mirror in the room as it cracks. Zach and Cody grab Caleb.

 **Zach:** Caleb stop it!  
 **Cody:** You're bruising yourself.  
 **Caleb:** WHO CARES!?

Caleb is shown fighting in Zach and Cody's arms as Caleb's foot hits the side of the bed and Zach and Cody fall onto the ground with him.

 **Cody:** Calm down Caleb!  
 **Caleb:** EVERYONE IS AFRAID OF ME!  
 **Zach:** We're not, we're your friends.

Caleb started punching the bed frame as Cody grabbed his arm and forced him onto the ground.

 **Cody:** Caleb stop it.  
 **Caleb:** I don't care anymore!  
 **Cody:** Yes you do because if you didn't you wouldn't be acting like this!

The scene transitioned onto Loren and Jonica.

 **Loren:** Talk about having a temper tantrum.  
 **Jonica:** Caleb seems to be that type of person who keeps everything in and he doesn't know what to do with all of that anger so he just lashes out for no reason.  
 **Loren:** It's really sad to see actually so I hope he gets that fixed while being there.

Caleb was shown in the green screen room.

 **Caleb:** I'm known for being a hot head but I'm also that sensitive individual that people can come and talk to.  
 **Producer:** Haha.  
 **Caleb:** No seriously I am, haha.  
[Caleb started laughing.]

Caleb was shown sitting with his old man drinking a beer.

 **Caleb:** I'm a relaxed type of guy but once I see that you're trying to disrespect me then it's a problem I don't take kindly to any type of disrespect. Once you break my trust you might as well find a bridge and just jump off!

 ** _SNEAK PEEK_**

 **Confessional: Caleb:** What made you think that it was okay to go and spread around some rumour talking like you knew some shit when you didn't? I can't trust this nigga and it's going to be addressed.

The camera entered the hallway in front of Caleb's room. Caleb and Landon are shown in each other's face.

 _Caleb was shown wearing a black vest over his black and red pajama pants._

 _Landon was shown wearing his white vest over his grey shorts._

 **Caleb:** Why would you go and talk to Zach about something he never talked to you about?  
 **Landon:** I thought I could help him.  
 **Caleb:** He didn't open up to you about the situation though! You went to him telling him about his situation like I went and told you about it! You made it seem like I was a messy individual talking mess about him when that wasn't the case!  
 **Landon:** I never meant for all of that to happen.  
 **Caleb:** I don't care what you meant to happen you played me for a punk. You almost made me and my friend fight because you're a messy individual!  
 **Landon:** I'm not messy!  
 **Caleb:** It comes down to loyalty and respect and you lied about having them both!

Caleb is shown yelling at Landon in his face. Landon grabbed Caleb by the neck and swung him around as Caleb threw a hard punch to the back of Landon's neck.

 **Landon:** AH!

Landon pushed Caleb onto the wall in the hallway as Caleb began to bash the back of Landon's head.

The scene went back onto Loren and Jonica.

 **Loren:** Oh Em GEE! Caleb is a hot head for sure!  
 **Jonica:** What's wrong with you boo boo!  
 **Loren:** Caleb most definitely has some issues he needs to work out while being in the house because he's constantly popping off and it's not a good look.  
 **Jonica:** I mean at the end of the day Caleb wants to change I just feel like he needs major help in doing so, so with that being said I wish you the best of luck throughout this journey.  
 **Loren:** Our next Bad Boy is a gym fanatic and he has no issues with making it be known.  
 **Jonica:** Let's see how this muscled fiend does in the Bad Boys Club house.  
 **Loren:** Welcome Kyle!

 **Kyle:** I'm not the hottest person on earth but my heart is the biggest and that's what draws people into me and I'm okay with that.

Kyle's sketch is shown as his name, 'Bad Boy' nickname, age and hometown was shown.

 **KYLE SHORE  
** **THE MUSCLE** **  
**25 **  
MEMPHIS, TENNESSEE**

Kyle was shown in the gym.

 **Kyle:** I do about 100 reps each day! I have a leg day, arm day, back day, hell even a neck day, no I'm joking!  
[Kyle was shown in the gym showing the different equipment he uses to get in shape.]

 **Kyle:** Like I know I'm ugly but that's not what's important to me. I want to be in shape, I want to be fit and I want my body to look good.  
[Kyle was shown doing Push-Ups, Lunges, Burpees.]

The scene shifted onto Kyle in the green room.

 **Kyle:** I think why I am so keen on hitting the gym so much is because I am self-conscious about my appearance. I do care a lot about people's judgements and I need to get out of that way of thinking.

The scene shifted onto Kyle in the blue screen room.

 **Kyle:** At the end of the day I don't want to put my hands on anyone but I do want to be the glue that kind of holds the peace in the house. I want to really redefine what a 'Bad Boy' truly is!

 ** _SNEAK PEEK_**

The camera entered the living room where Kyle, Landon, Alec and Hayden are talking while sitting on the blue couches.

 _Kyle was shown wearing a red tank over black workout shorts._

 _Landon was shown wearing a black and white flannel over his grey boxers._

 _Alec was shown wearing a light blue t-shirt over blue jeans._

 _Hayden was shown wearing a tie-dye t-shirt over black ball shorts. His hair was tied in a man-bun._

 **Kyle:** This is so stupid, why can't we all get along?  
 **Hayden:** It's hard to get along when you have bugs in people's ears and people not trusting other people.  
 **Kyle:** At the end of the day I didn't come here to fight anybody.  
 **Landon:** I don't think anyone of us wanted to come here to fight but it just ends up happening.  
 **Hayden:** I feel like being in these walls just drives people crazy. Being inside it almost makes you want to do and become a worst individual.

 **Confessional: Kyle:** I just want to hold the peace and make everyone see that I'm here for change and not here to start fighting.

 **Kyle:** Well I'm sick and tired of this animosity that's flowing through this house and it's time to cut it!  
 **Landon:** We're all sick of it.  
 **Kyle:** I'm going to talk to the other boys.

The scene shifted back onto Jonica and Loren.

 **Jonica:** I understand where Kyle wants to be that peace maker but it's like he's a little annoying.

Loren starts laughing.

 **Jonica:** No like honestly is it me or nah?  
 **Loren:** No he's just very repetitive is all.  
 **Jonica:** Well I like the fact he didn't go there to fight and he wants to makes amends with everyone but I feel like he just doesn't have the power to do so.  
 **Loren:** I agree with you. Kyle seems like a great individual and I like how he can confidently say he's ugly without any remorse.

Both girls began to laugh.

 **Jonica:** We can't all be beautiful girl!

The scene shifted onto Kyle in the blue screen room.

 **Kyle:** Growing up I was a nice person but I was always getting picked on because I was ugly and fat. It was hard because I was constantly the butt of everyone's joke and it was really hurtful to my self-esteem.

[Different shots of Kyle's childhood pictures were shown.]

 **Kyle:** I really try to act like I don't care about people's opinions and judgements but that's all I really actually care about.

The scene shifted onto Kyle in the green screen room.

 **Kyle:** I don't have a lot of friends so going into this experience hopefully I can actually open up to someone and truly make a long life friend.

 ** _SNEAK PEEK_**

The camera entered into Kyle and Landon's room. Both boys were sitting on their beds talking to one another.

 _Kyle was shown wearing a black t-shirt over white sweat pants._

 _Landon was shown wearing a white stretched out tee over black ball shorts._

 **Landon:** So tell me a little about you.  
 **Kyle:** Well I have a hard time opening up to people.  
 **Landon:** Won't it be helpful for you to actually break out of that shell and actually open up to someone.  
 **Kyle:** Like I would love to but I find it really hard actually trust people.

 **Confessional: Kyle:** I really do want to open up to someone and trust someone so I think I'm actually going to open up to Landon.

 **Landon:** Come on just tell me one thing about yourself.  
 **Kyle:** I have a problem with how people perceive me…  
 **Landon:** In what regards?  
 **Kyle:** Like I know I'm ugly so all I can change is my body structure. That's why I workout so vigorously so I can change my body image.

The screen filtered black and white.

The scene transitioned to Jonica and Loren.

 **Loren:** Wow!  
 **Jonica:** I really feel bad for him.  
 **Loren:** I do too but hopefully he'll get some positive feedback from the viewers at home and it will motivate him so he wont have to feel that way about himself.  
 **Jonica:** I think we all are beautiful in our own regard and Kyle is no exception.  
 **Loren:** We're rooting for you Kyle!  
 **Jonica:** Our next Bad Boy is a ladies' man for sure.  
 **Loren:** He brings a whole new meaning to the word 'Man-Bun'.  
 **Jonica:** Let's see what this Cali contender brings to the New Orleans house.  
 **Loren:** Welcome Hayden!

 **Hayden:** I'm probably the nicest Bad Boys you'll ever meet in your life because when I'm nice I'm extremely nice but when I'm mean, just run! HAHA.

Hayden's sketch is shown as is name, 'Bad Boy' nickname, age and hometown is seen as well.

 **HAYDEN VOSS  
** **THE CHICK-MAGNET** **  
**21 **  
PINE GROVE, CALIFORNIA**

Hayden is shown at a beach with his surf board.

 **Hayden:** I'm all about a good time. I love surfing, water skiing, practically anything water related!  
[Hayden began to laugh as the scene faded into different angles of him surfing.]

Hayden is shown at the beach with his friend's sun bathing.

 **Hayden:** I'm really laid back and chill. I never start problems with anybody I'm more known for finishing said problems.  
 **Jackson:** He's the most genuinely person you'd ever meet in your life!  
 **Ava:** If you want the realest on your Season you'd definitely pick Hayden because he keeps it real 100 percent!

The scene shifted to Hayden in the green screen room.

 **Hayden:** I'm very protect over my friends… kind of overly protective. Like when I was younger I watched my mother get physically attacked by my father and I couldn't do anything to help the situation and growing up I guess it really took a toll on me because I never wanted to feel that useful or helpless in my life ever again.

The scene flashed white.

 **Hayden:** I just take it to a whole new level of bitchiness if you dare step to me and I'll just destroy you and leave you to rot. I'll be a devil ass bitch when needed.

 ** _SNEAK PEEK_**

The camera enters the mansion and goes into the living room where Hayden is shown talking to Frankie.

 _Hayden is shown wearing a grey sweatshirt, lime green beach shorts and an orange beanie on his head._

 _Frankie is shown wearing a tight fit white button-up over grey shorts._

 **Confessional: Hayden:** I don't need to preach how real I am. I'll show it with my actions and if Frankie thinks that I haven't seen through his bullshit since he pranced his pink haired wannabe actor ass in this house.

 **Hayden:** I have a major issue with you!  
 **Frankie:** What did I do though?  
 **Hayden:** Frankie! Frankie really?! Really Frankie you're going to act oblivious to the fact that you're fake?  
 **Frankie:** How am I fake? I'm not the one who turned on my friend!

The scene filtered red as Hayden stepped onto the navy blue long couch and crouched facing Frankie.

 **Hayden:** You're the fakest one in this house and Imma call you out in front of everyone!  
 **Frankie:** Oh I'm so scared!

Frankie started laughing.

 **Hayden:** BITCH! You turned Zach against me bitch! You lied about everything, putting bugs in motherfuckers ears and thinking that you'd make a motherfucken friend you dumb ass stupid ass hoe!

The scene rumbled as the camera zoomed into Frankie's scared and shocked face.

Jonica and Loren were shown.

 **Loren:** HAYDEN IS MY BITCH!  
 **Jonica:** YAS HUNTY! Hayden you're a real ass nigga. You called his shit out like you did not care!

Both girls started clapping for Hayden.

 **Loren:** Frankie didn't know what hit him when Hurricane Hayden came into the room.  
 **Jonica:** This bitch said Hurricane Hayden!  
 **Loren:** He came up in there like a hurricane fuck you mean girl!

Hayden was shown in the blue screen room.

 **Hayden:** Because of my past with everything that I've witnessed I never sought out help or therapy so it still haunts me to this day.  
[This scene faded out black.]

 **Hayden:** Sometimes I get into this rage because I'm angry at myself for not being able to help my mom and that is something that I have to deal with for the rest of my life and I don't know how to get over it.

Hayden is shown in a skype call with his mother.

 **Hayden's Mom:** I know that he holds a lot of anger within himself because of what I went through and he needs to realize it was never his fault and there was nothing he could've done to help the situation.  
[Hayden kissed his mother's cheek]

Hayden was shown in the green screen room.

 **Hayden:** Hopefully going through this experience will help me get over my past but all I can do is pray that I don't hurt anybody because of it.

 ** _SNEAK PEEK_**

The camera entered Laura's office.

 _Laura was wearing a purple dress with silver bangles on her wrists and a silver chain around her neck. She wore black pointed toed hells on her feet._

 _Hayden was shown wearing a black t-shirt over beige skinny jeans and black Chucks on his feet. He adorned a multi-coloured snapback on his head backwards._

 **Laura:** Hayden I really could see the hurt and I wish I could just take away all the pain but I can't and the only way for you to really move on from this is for you to allow yourself to not take the responsibility of your fathers actions and to acknowledge that you had no power over it either.  
 **Hayden:** I get what you're saying I truly do but it's so hard.  
 **Laura:** I know it is. But here is where your strength really comes into play. You overcoming this obstacle in life is way stronger than you hitting someone in the face.

Hayden began to laugh as he wiped his tear.

 **Laura:** See that?

Laura pointed to his smile.

 **Laura:** That is it right there. Do you know how much joy that smile brings to your mother's face? She wouldn't want to see you sad she would want to see you happy!  
 **Hayden:** You're right.  
 **Laura:** Let's try this exercise to release a bit of your anger.  
 **Hayden:** What is it?  
 **Laura:** Come down here and I want you to punch the crap out of this chair.

Hayden came off of the couch and kneeled down in front of it as he began to throw punches onto it.

 **Laura:** Tell me what you deserve when you punch.

Hayden threw a hard punch.

 **Hayden:** I deserve peace damn it!

Hayden got up as he went to the wall.

 **Hayden:** I need to hit something harder than that couch.

Hayden walked up to the wall.

 **Laura:** WAIT HAYDEN!

Hayden threw a huge punch to the wall and then more swift punches as the scene turned black.

Loren and Jonica could be seen.

 **Loren:** Hayden is a silent killer for sure.  
 **Jonica:** I can't believe the issues these boys have. It really will be a journey for each of them.  
 **Loren:** I commend all of them and I wish them all the luck in life and I really do hope Hayden gets over the situation with his mother and father.  
 **Jonica:** If you thought Hayden was a ladies' man, then our next Bad Boy would be the lady killer!  
 **Loren:** He has a smile that would stop everyone in their tracks.  
 **Jonica:** And a fist that would knock them right out!  
 **Loren:** Coming from the South Side give it up for Cody!

 **Cody:** I have a lot of enemies because people see a gorgeous man and just start hating, plotting and instigating and I'm just here straight chilling.

Cody's sketch is shown as well as his name, 'bad boy' nickname, age and hometown.

 **CODY CALAFIORE  
** **THE STRIKER** **  
**23 **  
CHICAGO, ILLINOIS**

Cody is shown on the soccer field.

 **Cody:** Tell anybody to try me and I'll score on them like THAT!  
[Cody runs and kicks the ball straight into the neck from a far distance and scores.]

 **Cody:** I'm a fit nigga, like I take care of myself and I look hella good.  
[Cody lifts up his soccer uniform exposing his abs.]

The scene shifted to Cody in his audition tape.

 **Cody:** Like niggas tryna be me and look like me, like who's tryna be like you? NOBODY!

[Different shots of Cody with his family are shown.]

The scene shifted onto Cody in the green screen room.

 **Cody:** I'm like hyper sexualized. I have sex like multiple times per day and when I don't get it I'm really cranky. I know I have a commitment problem but I'm not looking to settle down so it's not a problem for the moment.

 ** _SNEAK PEEK_**

 **Confessional: Cody:** I like sex what can I say? It's part of life and I'm not in a relationship so I'm aloud to have sex with multiple people whenever I want to.

The scene cut as into 5 columns as Cody was shown with a different girl in each column. The camera zoomed into column 1.

 **Chloe:** Do you love me?  
 **Cody:** Uh… Kiss me.

Cody went in for the kill as they both began to make out on the couch. The scene zoomed out and into the second column.

 **Lauren:** You're so sexy.  
 **Cody:** You're sexy.

Cody gripped her by her leg and pulled her closer as he put himself in between her legs on his bed. The scene zoomed out as the camera zoomed in on the third column.

 **Madison:** I think I'm just going to go home.  
 **Cody:** I'll call you a cab after I get a kiss.

Cody pulled her in for a kiss as they began to French kiss in the kitchen.

 **Confessional: Cody:** I wouldn't call myself a hoe though!

The scene shifted onto Loren and Jonica who were both dying of laughter.

 **Loren:** You had commitment issues but you were never as bad as him.  
 **Jonica:** If I got into shit for having four girls he should get into plenty of shit for having five!  
 **Loren:** I think Cody is all about a good time so do it while you're young.  
 **Jonica:** Like he said he isn't ready for a committed relationship so just go through your whoring phase right now until you find the right one!

The scene shifted to Cody in the green screen room.

 **Cody:** For the most part I'm a decent person but certain things just tick me off and I go from here to here!

Cody is shown expanding his fingers wider to show what he meant.

 **Cody:** I don't think I have a anger issue but when I get angry I get really turnt up kind of angry like there is no holding me back just let me be free and let me do what I have to do and hopefully by the end of the fight I'll be good.

Cody started laughing. The scene shifted onto Cody in the blue screen room.

 **Cody:** People always underestimated me because I'm a pretty boy and they think that I fuck to get everything that I have and that's not the case like I worked really hard for all of my shit.

[Different photo shoot pictures were shown of Cody modeling.]

 **Cody:** I just hope I don't lose it to the point that I get kicked out because I really want to change my bad ways because at the end of the day we are getting older and we should be smarter than it.

 ** _SNEAK PEEK_**

The camera shifted and entered Devin's room.

 _Devin was shown wearing a white long sleeve button up over his black dress pants._

 _Cody was shown wearing his navy blue sweater and grey sweats._

 **Cody:** Repeat what you had just said!  
 **Devin:** You all are my peasants and are going to bow down to my every command.

Cody walked up and pointed in Devin's face.

 **Cody:** I don't bow down to nobody!  
 **Devin:** Well you'll be the first.

Cody pushed up onto Devin.

 **Cody:** BITCH MAKE ME!

Devin began to laugh as he was moving his face away from Cody screaming at him.

 **Devin:** Uh-huh.  
 **Cody:** THAT'S RIGHT BECAUSE YOU'RE A PUNK ASS BITCH!  
 **Devin:** I'm running everyone.  
 **Cody:** YOU AIN'T RUNNING SHIT BITCH!

Loren and Jonica were shown.

 **Both:** DAMN!  
 **Loren:** Cody is a sexy soul with a loud bark.  
 **Jonica:** He most definitely will be one to watch out for in the house.  
 **Loren:** Well we've finally met all 7 of the lovely men that will be going through the life changing experience we call Bad Boys Club!  
 **Jonica:** BUT we're not finished yet. Here is an exclusive trailer to what's to come from these boys.

The scene shifted onto Mississippi River and then flashed onto the French Quarter. Bourbon Street could be seen in the night life as the scene transitioned to Jackson Square. City Park was shown as the camera sped throughout the streets of New Orleans and halted when it came up to the huge blue and white mansion.

 **Cody:** People underestimate the pretty boys.  
[The screen split in 5 as Cody is shown with 5 different woman.]

 **Landon:** You need to realize it's okay to open up to people and trust them.  
[Landon is shown rubbing Kyle's back as he Kyle was crying.]

 **Caleb:** You're my boy and I've got your back!  
[Caleb and Landon are shown hugging one another.]

 **-THESE-**

 **Zach:** I just feel like something is wrong with me!  
[Zach is shown crying to Caleb.]

 **-BOYS-**

 **Devin:** It takes one, two, three, four, five, six, bitches to try and kick me out this house!  
[Devin is shown pointing to Cody, Caleb, Kyle, Hayden, Landon and Zach.]

 **-TAKE-**

 **Hayden:** We need to start looking at the outside in and realizing we're all different and we're all not going to get along.  
[Hayden is shown talking to the group of boys at a table.]

 **-BAD-**

 **Kyle:** We're going to redefine what a 'Bad Boy' is!  
[The screen went into hyper drive as Kyle is shown crying, Landon is shown crying in the phone room, Zach is shown crying in Laura's office, Caleb is shown crying while Cody was holding him down on the ground, Hayden was shown crying as he was punching the walls inside of Laura's office.]

 **-TO A WHOLE NEW LEVEL-**

 **Cody:** You're not stronger than me!  
[Cody is shown slamming Caleb onto the ground trying to calm him down.]

 **Zach:** BITCH! You're about to get a pink frosted tip, fruit-loop dingus, ass whooping hoe!  
[Zach is shown running out of his room and down the hallway to fight someone.]

[Zach is shown pulling Devin out of the couch and onto the ground.]

[Landon and Caleb are shown throwing blow for blow onto each other in the kitchen.]

[Cody is shown jumping off of his bed and punching Kyle in his jaw.]

[Landon is shown yanking Caleb by the neck in the hallway.]

The scene exploded.

 **BBCVI: New Orleans**

* * *

 **Follow | Favourite | Review**

 **A/N: Please tell me your thoughts on the Sneak Peeks. Who you're excited to see in the Season. Pre-Season Favs, all of that! Remember if you want to be spoiled on the upcoming projects/drama/Seasons/Spin-Offs just follow my spoiler page on Twitter at FanFictBBCTea!**


	4. In Charge, Get Charged

**Episode 1 – In Charge, Get Charged!**

Overcast of New Orleans is shown as the camera speeds throughout the city streets and crossways, showing the busy traffic and people. The scene then showed the different Voodoo Dolls of each cast member. The camera hovers over the mansion.

 **New Orleans, LA  
5:16 P.M.**

Kyle, Landon, Alec and Hayden are outside in the living room talking.

 **Kyle:** This is so stupid, why can't we all get along?

 _Flashback_

 _Kyle is shown approaching Cody outside in the backyard._

 ** _Kyle:_** _Do you have a problem with me?  
_ _ **Cody:**_ _No, why?  
_ _ **Kyle:**_ _I feel like you ignore me and I think you're not telling the truth.  
_ _ **Cody:**_ _Kyle don't piss me off right now. Get out of my face!_

 _Kyle pushes Cody. Cody pushes back and Kyle falls flat onto his ass._

The scene shifts back onto the present.

 **Kyle:** I'm going to talk to the other boys.

Kyle made his way out the living room and up the stair case to the second floor. Kyle is shown going down the hallway that lead to the rooms. Cody, Zach and Frankie are seen talking in their room.

 **Kyle:** Can't y'all come outside and squash the beef?  
 **Cody:** We're having a conversation.  
 **Kyle:** So what?! Can't y'all just come outside and squash everything? I'm done fighting.  
 **Cody:** Kyle, I just said we're having a private conversation. There are 4 niggas outside with you, so what if we're not all together all the time. Get out my room.  
 **Kyle:** I'm not going anywhere, you'll need to physically remove me.

Cody got up and stood on his bed. Cody started pounding his fist into his palm.

 **Cody:** BITCH! Get the fuck outta my room!

Kyle began to smirk as he stood there in the room.

 **Kyle:** I'm not scared of you.  
 **Cody:** Get out or I got some for that ass!

Kyle stood still watching as Cody jumped off of the bed as the scene loss signal and then Cody is shown grabbing a fist full of Kyle's shirt and flipping him out of his room. Kyle fell onto his back as he grabbed a hold of Cody's shirt. Cody then took his forearm and crashed down onto Kyle's face twice as Kyle tried kicking up a storm. Cody grabbed one of Kyle's leg and spun him around and stomped on Kyle's face as security flocked into the hallway in front of the room. Different angles of Cody punching Kyle before he fell were shown as the scene chopped into **"Bad Boys Club VI: New Orleans!"**

 **Cody:** Every time he comes into my peripheral it's going to be a problem!

 **8 WEEKS EARLIER…**

The scene shifted onto Mississippi River and then flashed onto the French Quarter. Bourbon Street could be seen in the night life as the scene transitioned to Jackson Square. **"In Charge, Get Charged"** makes its way onto the screen as a tall white skinned boy with medium cut brown hair is shown walking down the side walk.

 **Zach:** I've never followed anyone, I never let anyone have their way with me. I'm an individual and I'm going to stay original!

A preview for a movie is shown as Zach was in a superhero's costume shooting lasers from his fist.

Zachary "Zach" Rance  
 **Mr. Unpredictable**  
23  
Miami, **Florida**

The scene shifted to Zach in the green screen room talking to the Producer.

 **Zach:** I'm super close with my family, my brother is my world and I'll do anything for him so one thing I'm most definitely going to miss is seeing his face every day and bugging the shit out of him.  
[Zach starts laughing as different shots of his brother and him are shown.]

 **Zach:** I didn't have the most perfect life but I made due with what I was given and it made me the man I am today. I might not be the nicest and I may go off from time to time but I feel like everyone needs to blow off some steam once and while right?  
[Zach smiles at the Producer.]

 **Zach:** The type of boys I usually tend not to get along with would be the ones who feel like they are better than everyone else and in all actuality they really aren't all that.

The scene shifted to Zach's homemade audition tape.

 **Zach:** Going into that house I'm going to be the only person I know how to be and that's myself, I'm loud, blunt, straight to the point and if you have a problem with that then step to a bitch.  
[Zach tilted his head as he was talking to the camera.]

 _Zach was shown wearing a grey sweatshirt with black abstract lining over beige shorts and Concords on his feet. He adorned a pink cap on his head as he turned it backwards._

Zach was shown at a bar drinking a Corona.

 **Zach:** First drink of the day and it won't be the last!

The scene shifted to a boy walking up the stairs towards the bar Zach was at. The camera showed the back of his black low-top Converse walking up the stairs, then his blonde hair which was tied up in a man-bun, then his full body.

 **Hayden:** I'm probably the nicest Bad Boy you'll ever meet in your life because when I'm nice I'm extremely nice but when I'm mean, just run! HAHA.

A preview to a movie was shown as Hayden was the star dressed as a scuba diver.

Hayden Voss  
 **The Chick-Magnet  
** 21  
Pine Grove, **California**

Hayden is shown at a beach with his surf board.

 **Hayden:** I'm all about a good time. I love surfing, water skiing, practically anything water related!  
[Hayden began to laugh as the scene faded into different angles of him surfing.]

Hayden is shown at the beach with his friend's sun bathing.

 **Hayden:** I'm really laid back and chill. I never start problems with anybody I'm more known for finishing said problems.  
 **Jackson:** He's the most genuine person you'd ever meet in your life!  
 **Ava:** If you want the realest on your Season you'd definitely pick Hayden because he keeps it real 100 percent!

A scene from Hayden's homemade video audition was shown.

 **Hayden:** I'm the life of the party, everybody wants to be my friend, everybody wants to chill with me because I give out cool vibes.

[Different shots of Hayden with his friends are shown.]

 **Hayden:** I always have a smile on my face no matter what anybody says or acts towards me and it kills them because I'll always be better than them and one step ahead of them… ALWAYS!

 _Hayden was shown wearing a blue t-shirt over acid washed ripped blue jeans and black low-top Converse on his feet. Hayden had his hair tied in a man-bun._

Hayden goes up to Zach and dabs him as he takes a seat next to Zach by the bar.

 **Hayden:** HEY!  
 **Zach:** What's your name?  
 **Hayden:** I'm Hayden!  
 **Zach:** I'm Zach!  
 **Hayden:** Where you from?  
 **Zach:** I'm from Miami you?  
 **Hayden:** I'm from Cali.  
 **Zach:** That's what's up!

 **Confessional: Zach:** Hayden seems really cool, he's dressed fly and you just have to love that man-bun, haha.

The scene shifted to the outside of the bar by the parking lot area where a tanned skin tall fit boy with short black hair and sea green eyes could be seen walking towards the bar where Zach and Hayden were.

 **Cody:** I have a lot of enemies because people see a gorgeous man and just start hating, plotting and instigating and I'm just here straight chilling.

A preview to a movie is shown as Cody was the star dressed in black and white dress suit attire kissing a robot.

Cody Calafiore  
 **The Striker  
** 23  
Chicago, **Illinois**

Cody is shown on the soccer field.

 **Cody:** Tell anybody to try me and I'll score on them like THAT!  
[Cody runs and kicks the ball straight into the net from a far distance and scores.]

 **Cody:** I'm a fit nigga, like I take care of myself and I look hella good.  
[Cody lifts up his soccer uniform exposing his abs.]

The scene shifted to Cody in his homemade audition tape.

 **Cody:** Like niggas tryna be me and look like me, like who's tryna be like you? NOBODY!

The scene shifted to Cody in the green screen room.

 **Cody:** For the most part I'm a decent person but certain things just tick me off and I go from here to here!

Cody is shown expanding his fingers wider to show what he meant.

 **Cody:** I don't think I have a anger issue but when I get angry I get really turnt up kind of angry like there is no holding me back just let me be free and let me do what I have to do and hopefully by the end of the fight I'll be good.

Cody started laughing.

 _Cody was shown wearing a white stretched out tank over black skinny jeans and white Nikes. He adorned a gold watch on his left wrist._

Cody walked up the staircase and immediately saw Zach and Cody drinking a shot of Petron.

 **Cody:** ARE YOU BADDIES MY ROOMMATES?!  
 **Both:** AYE!  
 **Cody:** I'm Cody!

Cody reached out his hand and shook Hayden's hand.

 **Hayden:** I'm Hayden.  
 **Zach:** And I'm Zach.

Cody shook Zach's hand.

 **Hayden:** Where are you from?  
 **Cody:** I'm from South Side! Chi-Town! What about you two?  
 **Hayden:** I'm from Cali!  
 **Zach:** And I'm from Miami!  
 **Cody:** Yes! I can feel it we're going to get along just great.  
 **Hayden:** Yeah you already know!

The scene shifted to a muscled cowboy who went into an elevator heading to the top of a hotel to the bar area.

 **Caleb:** I'm an angry individual. I'm so quick to snap and I feel like no one can tell me anything!

A preview to a movie is shown as Caleb was the star dressed up as a cowboy that was half Minotaur.

Caleb Reynolds  
 **Country Pistol**  
22  
Austin, **Texas**

Caleb is shown riding horseback.

 **Caleb:** I'm a full fledged cowboy and I wouldn't change it for the world.  
[Caleb is shown riding a mechanical bull in a ranch.]

 **Caleb:** I'm proud of who I am and I don't take a lot of shit and that's when problems usually occur.

Caleb is shown laughing. The scene shifted to Caleb sitting with his old man drinking a beer.

 **Caleb:** I'm a relaxed type of guy but once I see that you're trying to disrespect me then it's a problem I don't take kindly to any type of disrespect. Once you break my trust you might as well find a bridge and just jump off!

The scene shifted to Caleb in the green screen room.

 **Caleb:** I think I got my anger from my father growing up because he was always stressed and always yelling and I think growing up that's where I picked it up from.

[Different shots of Caleb when he was younger were shown.]

 **Caleb:** I think it's in everyone's best interest just to stay on my good side because nobody wants to be the target for this angered cowboy that will charge you like a horse that's on the loose. It won't be pretty!

 _Caleb is shown wearing a blue-white flannel tucked into his blue jeans and had brown cowboy boots on. He adorned a beige cowboy hat on his head._

Caleb walked up to the bartender.

 **Caleb:** Come on this is The Bad Boys Club where's the booze at?  
 **Bartender:** What would you like?  
 **Caleb:** Can I get a Gin and Tonic please.

The bartender started to mix the drink as the scene shifted downstairs of the hotel where a buff boy was shown walking up.

 **Kyle:** I'm not the hottest person on earth but my heart is the biggest and that's what draws people into me and I'm okay with that.

A preview to a movie is shown as Kyle was the star dressed in an astronaut outfit.

Kyle Shore  
 **The Muscle  
** 25  
Memphis, **Tennessee**

Kyle was shown in the gym.

 **Kyle:** I do about 100 reps each day! I have a leg day, arm day, back day, hell even a neck day, no I'm joking!  
[Kyle was shown in the gym showing the different equipment he uses to get in shape.]

 **Kyle:** Like I know I'm ugly but that's not what's important to me. I want to be in shape, I want to be fit and I want my body to look good.  
[Kyle was shown doing Push-Ups, Lunges, Burpees.]

Kyle's homemade audition tape was then shown.

 **Kyle:** I don't trust people because I've always been backstabbed and betrayed but hopefully going into this experience that won't be the case and I can actually open up to some of the boys.

The scene shifted to Kyle in his bedroom talking.

 **Kyle:** I'm really physically a beast so I don't want to get into a physical altercation with someone because I know I can do some massive damage. BUT if it needs to be done, it needs to be done.

 _Kyle was shown wearing a tight-fit red t-shirt over blue jeans and black dress shoes. He adorned a black watch on his left wrist._

Kyle walked up towards Caleb as they shook each other's hand.

 **Kyle:** Hi, my name is Kyle.  
 **Caleb:** Hey I'm Caleb, where you from?  
 **Kyle:** I'm from Memphis, yourself?  
 **Caleb:** I'm from Texas.  
 **Kyle:** Oh that's great I've been to Texas so many times.

 **Confessional: Kyle:** I am on the fence about opening up to people but Caleb and I have a lot of similarities so hopefully we'll mesh well.

The scene shifted to the outside of the downstairs of the hotel where a thin framed tall white boy could be seen walking up.

 **Landon:** People just take one look at me and know not to try and test me. Being 'Bad' doesn't mean that you constantly fight, being 'Bad' means you stand up for something that is right!

A preview to a movie is shown as Landon was shown dressed up in a superhero costume holding up the globe in his two arms.

Landon Diore  
 **L.A's Socialite  
** 23  
Atlanta, **Georgia**

Landon was shown in the green screen room.

 **Landon:** I feel like I'm a different type of 'Bad'. People think that you have to be loud and aggressive to be considered 'Bad' but to me it just makes you look bad and disgusting.

[Different shots of Landon's photo shoot are shown.]

 **Landon:** I feel like if you have a goal in life and something you have in your mind that you're striving for that's commendable. Like I can't rock with someone who don't have anything going on for themselves!

Landon starts to laugh.

 **Landon:** I'm far from stuck up but when people look at me they think I'm stuck up, a bitch, conceited and that I get everything that I want. But I feel like people are just intimidated by my demeanor that they just automatically assume those things about me.

The scene shifts onto Landon's homemade audition tape.

 **Landon:** I am used to things being very over the top and having things my way and I really need to get out of that mindset because it's not how the real world works.

[Landon is shown partying with his friends in the club as he was dancing on top of tables.]

 **Landon:** I like to be the life of the party. All my friends can easily talk to me because of it and I am probably going to be like that in the house.

 _Landon was shown wearing a white button-up over black shorts and black Vans on his feet. He wore a silver chain around his neck._

Landon walked up to Caleb and Kyle who were sitting talking in the lounge chairs.

 **Landon:** What's up Baddies!  
 **Caleb:** Hey! I'm Caleb.  
 **Kyle:** And I'm Kyle.  
 **Landon:** I'm Landon.

 **Confessional: Landon:** Caleb seems cool and the big beasty nigga Kyle isn't too cute in his face but he seems like a good time so I'm going into this experience with an open mind.

 **Landon:** So what do you guys feel the other boys will be like?  
 **Kyle:** I hope they are here to have a great time and just turn up.  
 **Caleb:** I do too but let's be serious there probably will be that one person in the group that not everyone is going to gel with.

The camera panned to the entrance of the roof top as Zach, Hayden and Cody are seen entering and greeting the other boys.

 **Everyone:** AYE!

All the boys dabbed and shook each other's hands as they all got a shot from the bar and took it down fast.

 **Everyone:** BAD BOYS CLUB SEASON 6 NEW ORLEANS!

The boys make their way out the roof top bar and enter the party bus as they made their way to the house. The camera entered the party limo.

 **Kyle:** So isn't there supposed to be 7 of us?  
 **Landon:** There is but I guess this Season could start off with just 6 boys since it's the 6th Season.

 **Confessional: Caleb:** Landon's logic might be correct but I'm hoping it isn't because the more the merrier and I feel like I wouldn't have a problem with any of the boys so far, we need someone to spice things up a bit.

The limo is shown turning into a huge round-about parking lot as the front had a huge fountain. The mansion was blue and white. All 6 of the boys exited the party bus and entered into the mansion.

 **Zach:** OH MY GOD, THIS IS OUR HOUSE? WE'RE IN NEW ORLEANS MOTHERFUCKERS!

All the boys are shown cheering as the camera split into four areas. The bathroom was a golden brown colour and was very spacious. The vanity room was very elegant and simple with a huge painting of a girl with blue lipstick and pink hair on the wall. The living room was shown as it had two long grey rectangle couches, a lighter grey circular rug on the floor, a circular glass table in the center and glass walls so you could see the backyard. The kitchen was mahogany and in the middle had the island where the sink and stoves were. The windows aligning the wall showed the backyard.

 **Hayden:** This house is so bomb!

The futuristic white curved staircase was shown as all 6 boys are shown climbing it to the top level. One room was shown that had baby blue walls and one brown wall in the center behind the bed. The beds matched the walls as it had glass walls that led to their own personal balcony looking onto the backyard.

 **Caleb:** I call this room!  
 **Hayden:** Go ahead and take it!

Caleb is shown putting his bags down as he plopped onto the bed. The camera transitioned to the other room which had marble walls and tiger print blue-grey floors. The bed was quilted beige and the wall was glass as it also had a personal balcony. Both Landon and Kyle ran into the room and rested their luggage in the room.

 **Landon:** I guess we're roomies.  
 **Kyle:** I guess so!

The camera shifted to the last room where it was plain white on all the walls and had some steps that led to a lower half of the room where two beds were. All the beds were simple and elegant white. The pot lights aligned the top of the ceiling and a huge mirror could be seen on one of the walls beside the bed.

 **Zach:** WE'RE DEFINITELY ROOMING TOGETHER HERE!  
 **Cody:** You already know!

Hayden, Cody and Zach placed their belongings into the room as they exited the room and went into the hallway that had all the boys' movie preview pictures.

 **Caleb:** They made me a Mintoor!

 **MINTOOR?**

 **Kyle:** No that's not what it's called it something with a "C"!

 **C?!**

 **Confessional: Hayden:** I'm dying right now because they made him a Minotaur but I'll let them keep guessing until I can't bare to laugh anymore, haha.

 **Zach:** I think it's a Cintaur right?

 **CINTAUR?**

 **Hayden:** It's a Minotaur!

 **DING DING DING!**

 **Everyone:** OH! HAHA!  
 **Zach:** We're stupid!

The camera shifted onto one of the pictures that just said, **"COMING SOON"** as the scene flashed to a limo pulling up outside the mansion. The camera reentered the house as Caleb was talking to the other boys in the living room by the computer and bar area.

 **Caleb:** I hope he's cool because I have to room with him.  
 **Cody:** Just keep your mindset open and think positive cause that's all you can really do at this point.

The camera shifted back outside where a dark skinned tall bald head man stepped out of the limo.

 **Devin:** I'm just used to being that guy that everyone runs to because I'm a natural born leader. Like I'm the boss and everyone will know it.

A preview of a movie is shown as Devin was the star dressed as a king sitting on his thrown.

Devin Moore  
 **The Boss**  
26  
Philadelphia, **Pennsylvania**

Devin was shown with his daughter.

 **Devin:** She is my everything. Say hi!  
[Devin's daughter waved at the camera as he smiled and lifted her into his arms and gave her a hug.]

 **Devin:** She really is the reason I do half of the things I do on a daily basis because I'm her father and I want her to have a great life and not have to go through the struggle I had to go through while I was a child.

[Different shots of Devin and his daughter was shown]

 **Devin:** I have a natural talent for getting under people's skins and I always use it to my advantage because usually I'm always dealing with people beneath my stature.

[Different shots of Devin were shown]

 **Devin:** I never always used to be like that though. When I was younger I didn't have the confidence I have now. I never would talk to people rudely or give them a reason to lash out on me because I was afraid of confrontation, but now it's like try me!

[Devin and his daughter are shown at a playground]

 **Devin:** I have to be tough for my daughter. I have to be the superman who isn't afraid of anything. I have to show her and make her proud to be my daughter. So going forward I feel like if it comes down to me actually putting my hands on someone, it'll have to be because of a significant reason. I'm not fighting over water or anything of the stature but the one thing I won't tolerate is if you talk about my family.

 _Devin was shown wearing a grey long sweater over blue jeans and black dress shoes._

Devin entered the huge mansion.

 **Devin:** WHERE IS EVERYBODY AT?

All the boys went to the front of the house where they saw Devin standing. All the boys introduced themselves to Devin as he did the same.

 **Caleb:** You're my roommate.  
 **Devin:** Oh you guys already chose rooms?  
 **Caleb:** Yeah.  
 **Devin:** I guess they were saving the best for last huh.

 **Confessional: Devin:** Looking around the place I already see that these boys look childish and they just look a ugly ass mess. I think I'll be running in this solo dolo cause I can't foresee myself gaining a connection with these people. I'm too good for them basically, ahha.

Devin went up to his room with Caleb to get settled in as the camera shifted onto Cody, Zach and Hayden who were in the kitchen and making their way into the backyard. The pool was gigantic which took over most of the backyard as it had a hot-tub attached to it. The boys had a lounge area right as soon as you came out the kitchen to the backyard and had a gym room for the boys. Zach, Hayden and Cody went and sat on the lounge area.

 **Cody:** Devin kind of seems like he feels like he's better than everyone else and I don't like that.  
 **Hayden:** I mean I didn't come from much so I'm humble about everything.  
 **Cody:** Right so I'm just going to keep an eye out on him because I don't play that.  
 **Zach:** I really thought I was going to be the first to pop in this house but after meeting everyone I think it might just be you.

All three boys began to laugh as the scene transitioned to Caleb and Devin exiting their room and heading downstairs where the rest of the boys were.

 **Devin:** Are we going out or what?! We have to turn up for the Devin Show!

All the boys are shown rolling their eyes.

 **Caleb:** I think you should chill out with that.  
 **Devin:** With what?

Cody got up.

 **Cody:** You can't be yelling it's the Devin Show because it's not, the show doesn't revolve around you and you need to be respectful to everyone in here.  
 **Devin:** If I want to say it's the Devin Show, I'll do it every day, nobody is going to tell me anything otherwise.

 **Confessional: Devin:** These boys need to realize that they are just guests in my house and they can get evicted at any point in time whenever I please so they need to shut up and just chant it's the Devin Show with me!

Zach got up and pulled Cody back to the seat.

 **Zach:** It's the first night and he's not worth it.  
 **Devin:** Yeah listen to your friend after just meeting him like 3 hours ago.  
 **Zach:** So what if we just met 3 hours ago? We're not best friends but we're cool.

 **Confessional: Kyle:** I'm just so annoyed at this yelling match because at the end of the day I didn't come here to argue and fight but if Devin keeps up with his bullshit then it's bound to happen.

 **Landon:** Honestly I don't have time to argue over who's show it is because y'all all confused it's the motherfucken Landon show!

Everyone except for Devin began to laugh. The boys then made their way into the party bus and headed towards the club. The camera entered into the limo.

 **Hayden:** Here it is to poppin' bottles tonight instead of poppin' off!

Hayden popped the champagne cork as all the boys cheered and he filled up everyone's glass. They all took drinks as they reached to Larry Flynt's Hustler Club. The boys entered their VIP section and began to party. A role of camera tape effect is shown as different scenes of the boys partying were shown. Landon, Caleb and Kyle are shown talking shots, then Hayden is shown getting body shots taken on top of his abs and then Zach and Cody are shown cheering the group of 6 having a good time as Devin was in the corner by himself.

 **Confessional: Devin:** I said it before and I'll say it again, these boys are childish as fuck and if they think that Devin won't be that instigating nigga to make shit interesting they have another thing coming.

The camera shifted to the group of 6 boys sitting and standing around one another; Landon, Kyle, Caleb, Zach, Hayden and Cody.

 **Landon:** Honestly I'm not the type to single someone out but I feel like he put himself into that situation.  
 **Kyle:** I don't feel bad for people who put themselves into their own situation so I'm going to carry on with having a good ass time.

The boys are shown laughing as Devin was giving them the death stare. Different shots of Hayden smoking shisha was shown, Devin dancing by himself in the corner and Cody kissing some random groupie girl as the boys are shown leaving the club. They all entered the limo as the camera followed.

 **Devin:** I feel like some drama tonight.  
 **Zach:** Really? Like I don't respect that.  
 **Devin:** I don't care what none of you have to say because it's the Devin Show and you all are going to abide by my rules.

Landon is shown getting up.

 **Landon:** GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE WITH THAT SHIT!  
 **Devin:** Okay.  
 **Landon:** YES OKAY! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR CONSTANT BABBLING LIKE SHUT UP!  
 **Devin:** You're just yelling and screaming for no reason, you're basically making it the Devin Show.

Zach, Cody and Caleb get up and get in-between the seated Devin and the standing Landon.

 **Landon:** I'm not going to touch him.

The camera shifts onto Devin as he begins to smile and laugh.

 **Zach:** Now he's over there laughing like something is funny.  
 **Hayden:** Honestly we're all tired of your fuckery it needs to stop!  
 **Devin:** I'm the boss so get used to it.

Landon is shown pushing up through Cody, Caleb and Zach to get into Devin's face.

 **Landon:** NO YOU'RE NOT! YOU'RE DELUSIONAL!

Zach, Cody and Caleb got Landon to sit down as they all took back their seats in the limo.

 **Devin:** I feel like y'all are too old to be doing this cliqued up high-school shit.  
 **Zach:** What are you talking about?  
 **Devin:** It's like everybody versus Devin all the time.

Caleb is shown scooping up out of his chair facing Devin.

 **Caleb:** I'm your roommate so for you to say that is fucked up!  
 **Devin:** You're acting like it's not true though.  
 **Caleb:** I never ganged up on you!  
 **Devin:** You've never had my back either but you're about loyalty and respect right?

Cody placed his hand on Caleb's stomach stopping him from moving forward.

 **Cody:** Out of everyone in this bus you should not be talking about respect.  
 **Devin:** Who have I disrespected?  
 **Everyone:** EVERYBODY!

Devin stayed in his seat laughing and smiling. The camera exited the limo and the limo was shown entering the driveway of the mansion. All the boys headed out and entered the mansion. Devin and Caleb went into their room to change, Kyle and Landon went into their room to change and Hayden, Cody and Zach went into their room to change. The camera entered Landon and Kyle's room.

 **Confessional: Landon:** I did NOT come here to scream and shout so I'm taking a step back from the situation that happened earlier and I think I'm just going to use this time to get to know my roommate a little better.

 _Kyle was shown wearing a black t-shirt over white sweat pants._

 _Landon was shown wearing a white stretched out tee over black ball shorts._

 **Landon:** So tell me a little about you.  
 **Kyle:** Well I have a hard time opening up to people.  
 **Landon:** Won't it be helpful for you to actually break out of that shell and actually open up to someone.  
 **Kyle:** Like I would love to but I find it really hard actually trusting people.

 **Confessional: Kyle:** I really do want to open up to someone and trust someone so I think I'm actually going to open up to Landon.

 **Landon:** Come on just tell me one thing about yourself.  
 **Kyle:** I have a problem with how people perceive me…  
 **Landon:** In what regards?  
 **Kyle:** Like I know I'm ugly so all I can change is my body structure. That's why I workout so vigorously so I can change my body image.  
 **Landon:** So you change your body structure because you want people to accept you.  
 **Kyle:** Basically in smaller words yeah.

 **Confessional: Landon:** Hearing Kyle's issue with himself was really heart breaking because he really thinks of himself as an ugly person and I don't think that anyone should feel that way about themselves.

 **Landon:** I will say that I can't go into your mind and make you think differently of yourself but you need to stop caring about what everyone else thinks and start listening to what makes Kyle happy. You shouldn't change your body image for anyone except for your own self.

Landon got up and gave Kyle a hug. The scene then transitioned to Devin and Caleb in their room. The camera followed both boys onto their personal balcony.

 **Caleb:** I want to let you know that you hurt my feelings with what you said.

 **Confessional: Devin:** Here comes this loud ass cowboy giving me some sob story thinking that I'll feel bad for him but instead I just feel pity and disgust like you're a grown man so get the fuck out of your feelings.

 **Devin:** I'm not talking to you.

The scene flashed white as Devin walked away.

 **Caleb:** That's okay but just to let you know. I had your back and now I don't so when someone decides to fuck your shit up I'll be standing watching because you did it to yourself.

Devin is shown laughing as he went to his bed. The camera exited the mansion as the moon is shown going down and the sun is seen coming up. Hayden and Zach are shown inside of the Confessional Room.

 ***Confessional Room***

 _Zach is shown wearing a plain white t-shirt over black ball shorts. He wore a pink hat on his head backwards._

 _Hayden is shown wearing a lime green top and colourful short bottoms as his hair was tied in a messy bun._

 **Zach:** Last night was fun and I already see that Devin will be the first person evicted out of this house because he's just doing the most.  
 **Hayden:** It's one thing to piss off one person but you pissed off six people, odds are at least one of them will beat your ass eventually.  
 **Zach:** And I think that day is today since he always has a mouth on him.

Both boys start laughing.

 ***Confessional Room***

The scene flashed as Kyle, Landon, Zach, Caleb, Cody and Hayden are shown in the living room conversing.

 _Kyle was shown wearing a black tight-fit t-shirt over white ball shorts and Nikes on his feet._

 _Landon was shown wearing a black sleeveless hoodie over red ball shorts._

 _Caleb was shown wearing no shirt on with army printed shorts._

 _Cody was shown wearing his navy blue sweater and grey sweats._

 **Landon:** Honestly last night is still bugging me I think we need to tell Devin he needs to smarten up his attitude or we're going to kick him out this house.  
 **Zach:** I'll one up you I think we should just tell him to leave.  
 **Cody:** I like that idea better like I'm already over him and that's saying a lot since we've only known each other for 24 hours.  
 **Zach:** Kyle what do you think?  
 **Kyle:** I don't care honestly but I'm going to back you guys with whatever decision you all make.  
 **Hayden:** Well I think we should just tell him he has to leave.

The camera panned to the corner where Devin is shown by the staircase eavesdropping on the conversation.

 **Confessional: Devin:** It's going to be show time folks. Grab your popcorn because the Devin Show is about to begin!

 _Devin was shown wearing a white long sleeve button up over his black dress pants._

Devin made his way up the stairs as he began to scream.

 **Devin:** ARE THE PEASANTS TALKING ABOUT THE STAR OF THE SHOW?

The camera shifted onto the 6 boys in the living room.

 **Cody:** What did he just call us?  
 **Hayden:** Peasants.  
 **Cody:** Hell no, let him say that to my face.

Cody ran out the living room and went upstairs into Devin's room.

 **Cody:** Repeat what you had just said!  
 **Devin:** You all are my peasants and are going to bow down to my every command.

Cody walked up and pointed in Devin's face.

 **Cody:** I don't bow down to nobody!  
 **Devin:** Well you'll be the first.

Cody pushed up onto Devin.

 **Cody:** BITCH MAKE ME!

Devin began to laugh as he was moving his face away from Cody screaming at him.

 **Devin:** Uh-huh.  
 **Cody:** THAT'S RIGHT BECAUSE YOU'RE A PUNK ASS BITCH!  
 **Devin:** I'm running everyone.  
 **Cody:** YOU AIN'T RUNNING SHIT BITCH!

 **Confessional: Kyle:** Right now Cody is in Devin's face and he's pushing up onto him and moving him back with his chest while he's screaming like a psycho person and I'm just observing because at the end of the day Devin deserves it.

 **Devin:** I want you to touch me.  
 **Cody:** And what are you going to do?  
 **Devin:** I'm going to lay you out.

 **LAY YOU OUT!**

The phrase crowded the screen as Cody took a hold of both Devin's wrist and pushed him making him fall onto the ground.

 **Cody:** Lay me out! I dare you.  
 **Hayden:** Hold on wait stop!

Hayden got in-between Cody and the now standing Devin as Devin reached over Hayden's shoulder and smacked Cody across the face.

 **Cody:** You stupid bitch.

Cody grabbed Devin's shirt while pushing Hayden in-between them. Hayden pushed Cody away from Devin as Cody held onto Devin's shirt and swung him back onto the floor and continued to drag him as he threw two hits to his head until Hayden freed Cody's grip from Devin's clothes. The camera zoomed out from the Bad Boys Club Mansion.

 **Next Time on Bad Boys Club VI: New Orleans…**

 **Caleb:** I trusted him and he broke that trust. Once you break trust there is no way of gaining it back!  
[Caleb is shown talking to Hayden, Cody and Zach.]

The scene flashed white as Life Coach Laura is seen entering the house.

 **Laura:** And who is Zachary Rance?  
 **Zach:** I think I'm Bisexual… Maybe even gay…  
[Zach crouches down on his knees as he buries his face into his palms crying. Laura gets up and makes her way to his side and rubs his back.]

The scene flashed white as Landon was shown in the vanity room crying.

 **Landon:** I have a hard time standing up for myself and I don't know why.  
[Kyle is shown rubbing Landon's back.]

The scene went black as Caleb and Zach were shown talking.

 **Zach:** I just feel like something is wrong with me!  
 **Caleb:** Nothing is wrong with you, you are perfect just the way you are.

Landon is shown eavesdropping on the conversation as the scene shifted to Landon and talking to Zach.

 **Landon:** It's okay that you're gay.

The scene filtered red as Zach is shown in his confessional.

 **Confessional: Zach:** I opened up to Caleb in confidentiality thinking he wouldn't have spoken to anyone about this and he goes and blabs his mouth to Landon, now we have a problem hoe.

Zach is shown in Caleb's face.

 **Zach:** WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU FEEL IT WAS OKAY TO TELL LANDON ABOUT MY SEXUALITY!

[Hayden is shown pulling Cody out of Devin's room.]

[Landon is shown swinging Caleb by his neck in the hallway in front of Zach, Hayden and Cody's room.]

[Caleb and Zach are shown in each other's face screaming.]

 **Devin:** At least all the drama is off of me for once.  
[Devin is shown laughing in the confessional room.]

* * *

 **Follow | Favourite | Review**

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoy Episode 1 of Bad Boys Club VI: New Orleans! Leave a review on your favourite Bad Boy this Season and your thoughts on each Bad Boy! Next Episode is called, "Rumors Fly Fast"!**


	5. Rumors Fly Fast

**Episode 2 "Rumors Fly Fast"**

City Park was shown as the scene flashed to Mardi Gras and people throwing beads as Zach's poster is shown whispering to Caleb's poster and then Landon's poster is seen listening onto the conversation as **"Rumors Fly Fast"** comes into the scene and the mansion is shown as it begins to rumble.

 **Devin:** I'm going to lay you out.

The camera entered into the mansion as Hayden is shown in-between Devin and Cody.

 **Cody:** Lay me out! I dare you.  
 **Hayden:** Hold on wait stop!

Devin reached over Hayden's shoulder and smacked Cody across the face.

 **Cody:** You stupid bitch.

Cody grabbed Devin's shirt while pushing Hayden in-between them. Hayden pushed Cody away from Devin as Cody held onto Devin's shirt and swung him back onto the floor and continued to drag him as he threw two hits to his head until Hayden freed Cody's grip from Devin's clothes. Hayden lifted Cody in his arms and carried him out of Devin's room. The camera shifts onto Hayden, Cody, Zach, Kyle, Landon and Caleb in the backyard.

 **Hayden:** You can't let people get to you like that.

Cody stood up from the lounge chair and began to clap his hands.

 **Cody:** Cody isn't the type of nigga to let anyone talk down on him. He wanted to come into this motherfucker running shit but I'll let all of y'all know one thing ain't nobody in this bitch running me!

Hayden got up and tried calming Cody down.

 **Hayden:** I get it and I respect it but at the same time the one who angers you has control over you. We need to start looking at the outside in and realizing we're all different and we're all not going to get along.

 **Confessional: Kyle:** Hayden might come off as ditsy to some people but he's really smart and sensible and I like that a lot with him so I'm taking everything he's saying into my head and I can't wait to get to know him on a personal level.

Cody is shown taking a seat as Kyle and Landon were standing up while Zach, Caleb and Hayden were sitting down.

 **Zach:** At the end of the day we all want to have a good time and we all have your back don't forget that. We're not saying that you were wrong for attacking him but you could've approached the situation at a different angle. You didn't need to apply physical force to get your point across, you're a smart guy so you should be able to preach sense into his head.

 **Confessional: Cody:** At this point I have a new found respect for my roommates excluding Devin of course. I really didn't need to escalate to violence but I did and I can't change it so I'm just going to take this as a lesson learnt and know to do better in the future.

The scene shifted onto Devin in the Confessional Room.

 ***Confessional Room***

 **Devin:** So I'm officially a lone wolf in this bitch but I'm okay with it because the other boys aren't on my level and I know that they need to have one another's backs to actually do anything. I'm going to keep on starting trouble until one of them gets sent home so it's going to be a great show y'all!

 ***Confessional Room***

The camera shifted onto Caleb talking to Landon in Kyle and Landon's room.

 **Caleb:** Honestly out of everyone in the house I feel like you are someone that I'd befriend outside of this experience.  
 **Landon:** Really? I thought the same thing.

Both boys began to laugh.

 **Caleb:** Like growing up how was it for you?  
 **Landon:** I had it relatively good you know what I mean. Like I don't have mommy issues or daddy issues but I do feel like my confidence level is really low at times.  
 **Caleb:** Really? Like just judging by the way you dress and carry yourself I wouldn't think that you would be like insecure.  
 **Landon:** I guess it just comes from when I was younger in school. Like I wasn't always this good looking per say. I was that geek in school that no one really liked and no one really associated with so when I grew up I got tired of that shit and began to really put myself out there.  
 **Caleb:** You put on this tough exterior.  
 **Landon:** Yeah I do.  
 **Caleb:** I mean you're a beautiful person and I hope that you know that and I just want to tell you that I have your back in this house.  
 **Landon:** I have yours too! I really thought you were very to yourself and cocky but I was totally wrong.

Caleb starts laughing.

 **Caleb:** No I'm not, I get that a lot though because of my demeanor but I'm really nice I just don't take kindly to any type of disrespect. I'm all about loyalty and respect.  
 **Landon:** That's what's up!

Caleb and Landon are shown hugging as the scene shifted onto the gym room where Kyle was shown working out vigorously as Cody, Zach and Hayden were lifting weights.

 **Cody:** Kyle what's the issue with you?

 **Confessional: Kyle:** I know I opened up to Landon about my insecurities because he was my roommate but I don't feel comfortable opening up to a group of good looking men like Cody, Zach and Hayden.

 **Kyle:** I mean I just have a hard time trusting people is all.  
 **Hayden:** That's your only issue?  
 **Kyle:** Yeah, pretty much.

Cody is shown giving Zach the eye like Kyle was lying.

 **Zach:** I mean you work out a lot and I mean a lot we've only been here for like 2 and a half days and you've been living in the gym. Are you stressed?  
 **Kyle:** No I just like to look good and keep in shape.

Cody is shown rolling his eyes as the scene shifted to the boys going out for dinner.

 **Confessional: Landon:** So we're all heading to **The Joint** to eat some barbeque because there has been a lot of unnecessary drama within the past couple of days and we just need to take a breather from it all and hopefully Devin keeps his mouth on mute cause we don't need to be kicked out of this restaurant or I'll be pissed.

 _Zach is shown wearing a white v-neck t-shirt over black skinny jeans and Concords on his feet._

 _Hayden is shown wearing a grey and black t-shirt over black board shorts and black Vans on his feet. He wore his hair up in a man-bun._

 _Cody is shown wearing a red sweater over army printed cargo shorts and Nike flip-flops on his feet. He adorned a black snapback on his head backwards._

 _Kyle is shown wearing a purple t-shirt over black shorts and black Nikes on his feet._

 _Landon is shown wearing a blue jean flannel over his white wife beater over grey sweats and 11 Breds on his feet._

 _Caleb is shown wearing a red-black flannel over blue skinny jeans and brown cowboy boots on his feet._

 _Devin is shown wearing a tight-fit grey sweatshirt over black long pants and black Nike Roches on his feet._

All the boys are shown eating their burgers and conversing and laughing amongst one another.

 **Devin:** I just want to say this. We're all different and I don't expect us to all get along.  
 **Zach:** In the same breath Devin you started all the drama that happened yesterday because of your attitude.  
 **Devin:** I did because of the simple fact that no one seemed to actually have a bond with me so it is what it is.  
 **Hayden:** At the end of the day we have to change people's perspective on us Bad Boys. People are going to look at us and want to benefit their life because they are going to see us persevere!  
 **Kyle:** Honestly I want to redefine what a Bad Boy is! We're going to redefine what a 'Bad Boy' truly is!  
 **Devin:** And you guys can do that but I'm going to be myself.  
 **Cody:** But that doesn't mean that you can disrespect everyone else in the group because you feel like you're better than everyone.  
 **Devin:** I don't feel like I'm better than everyone else I know that I'm better than everyone else.

 **Confessional: Cody:** At this point I feel like there is no getting to Devin because he is stuck in his stupid fantasy world and I'm over it. Somebody else is going to have to kick his ass out this house because I'm done with him.

All the boys are shown rolling their eyes at the situation as the scene flashed to the boys heading home. The night sky is shown as the camera enters the house where Zach and Caleb are shown in the computer room.

 **Confessional: Zach:** So I've been having a battle within myself for a couple of years now with my sexuality. Out of everyone in the group Caleb seems to be very open in talking and I feel very comfortable talking to him about it than anyone else as of right now.

 **Caleb:** What's up?  
 **Zach:** Like it's just really hard to be myself…

Zach is shown rubbing his face.

 **Caleb:** It's all good, if you have something on your chest let it out, I'm all ears.  
 **Zach:** It's hard to actually come out of my mouth…  
 **Caleb:** It's okay take your time.  
 **Zach:** I just feel like something is wrong with me!  
 **Caleb:** Nothing is wrong with you, you are perfect just the way you are.  
 **Zach:** You're not perfect if you're gay!

The scene flashed white as Caleb's face expression is shown.

 **Confessional: Caleb:** I've known some gay people in my life and that's all they are to me. People! We all have a right on this Earth and if anyone thinks otherwise that's on them and their narrow minded brains.

 **Caleb:** Look at me!

Caleb pulled Zach into his chest as he began to rub Zach's back.

 **Caleb:** It's alright. You are perfect the way you are. You are Zachary Rance and you being gay doesn't change a damn thing about you. Nobody in this house or in the outside world will look at you differently because there isn't anything to look differently upon.  
 **Zach:** It's just hard man I don't want to disappoint my folks.  
 **Caleb:** I have your back and I think everyone else in here will too.

The camera pans to the kitchen area where Landon was eavesdropping on the conversation.

 **Confessional: Landon:** So I go to get a glass of water to drink and I think everyone is sleeping but I hear crying and sobbing and I see Zach confiding into Caleb about his sexuality and I just feel really bad. I just want Zach to know that I'm all ears as well.

The camera shifted outside where the sun is shown slowly coming up. The camera entered the house where Hayden and Cody are shown lying lazily on their beds. Zach and Caleb are shown brushing their teeth and Kyle, Landon and Devin are shown downstairs in the kitchen eating. The scene shifts onto Landon walking up to Zach in his room.

 _Zach is shown wearing his blue gator shirt over beige shorts._

 _Landon was shown wearing his white vest over his grey shorts._

 **Landon:** Zach can we talk for a second?  
 **Zach:** Yeah sure what's up?  
 **Landon:** Let's go on the balcony where we could have some privacy.  
 **Zach:** Okay.

Landon and Zach went onto the balcony in Zach, Cody and Hayden's room.

 **Zach:** So what did you want to talk about?  
 **Landon:** First I just want to say you can talk to me about anything!  
 **Zach:** Oh yeah I know.  
 **Landon:** Well…  
 **Zach:** Well what?  
 **Landon:** I know.  
 **Zach:** You know what?  
 **Landon:** It's okay that you're gay.

The scene filtered red as a confessional of Zach was shown.

 **Confessional: Zach:** I opened up to Caleb in confidentiality thinking he wouldn't have spoken to anyone about this and he goes and blabs his mouth to Landon, now we have a problem hoe.

 **Zach:** Who told you that?  
 **Landon:** It doesn't matter.  
 **Zach:** Yes it does because I told only one person in this house about it and less than 12 hours it already travelled to someone else.

Zach left the balcony.

 **Landon:** Wait!

 **Confessional: Landon:** Thinking back on it now I probably should've wait until Zach felt comfortable enough to talk to me about the situation instead of me approaching him because now it looks like Caleb was talking mess to me about Zach.

 **Zach:** CALEB!

Caleb is shown entering Zach's room.

 _Caleb was shown wearing a black vest over his black and red pajama pants._

 **Zach:** So that's how you get down?  
 **Caleb:** Huh?  
 **Zach:** So I told you one thing about me and you go and blab your mouth to Landon that's how it is?  
 **Caleb:** Wait! I don't even know what you're talking about!

Hayden and Cody got up from their beds and went in-between Zach and Caleb.

 **Hayden:** Wait you guys just chill out, what happened?  
 **Cody:** Yeah we're not supposed to be fighting one another.

Zach pushed his way out of Cody's arm and went into Caleb's face.

 **Zach:** WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU FEEL IT WAS OKAY TO TELL LANDON ABOUT MY SEXUALITY!

 **Confessional: Caleb:** I'm so mad right now but I have to process what Zach is saying even though he's yelling and then it clicks! Landon probably overheard our conversation last night because I know I didn't tell him about it.

Landon is shown by the doorway of Zach, Hayden and Cody's room. The camera then focuses on Caleb.

 **Caleb:** Zach I never told Landon about our heart-to-heart last night.

Zach then turned to Landon.

 **Zach:** SO WHO TOLD YOU ABOUT IT THEN?  
 **Landon:** No one I overheard you guys talking last night.

The scene filtered red.

 **Confessional: Caleb:** What made you think that it was okay to go and spread around some rumor talking like you knew some shit when you didn't? I can't trust this nigga and it's going to be addressed.

Caleb walked up to Landon and brushed up against him as they were face to face in the hallway in front of Zach, Cody and Hayden's room.

 **Caleb:** Why would you go and talk to Zach about something he never talked to you about?  
 **Landon:** I thought I could help him.  
 **Caleb:** He didn't open up to you about the situation though! You went to him telling him about his situation like I went and told you about it! You made it seem like I was a messy individual talking mess about him when that wasn't the case!  
 **Landon:** I never meant for all of that to happen.  
 **Caleb:** I don't care what you meant to happen you played me for a punk. You almost made me and my friend fight because you're a messy individual!  
 **Landon:** I'm not messy!  
 **Caleb:** It comes down to loyalty and respect and you lied about having them both!

Caleb is shown yelling at Landon in his face. Landon grabbed Caleb by the neck and swung him around as Caleb threw a hard punch to the back of Landon's neck.

 **Landon:** AH!

Landon pushed Caleb onto the wall in the hallway as Caleb began to bash the back of Landon's head. Landon through an uppercut to Caleb's chin as Hayden and Cody ran into the mix and tried to stop both boys from hitting each other. Cody grabbed onto Caleb as Hayden grabbed onto Landon. Landon gripped onto Caleb's vest as Caleb threw three hits to Landon's shoulder and one hit to Landon's cheek before Hayden and Cody finally separated the two boys from each other. The scene flashed to Hayden pulling Landon into the vanity room as Kyle is shown walking into the room.

 **Kyle:** What happened?  
 **Hayden:** Landon and Caleb got into it just now.  
 **Kyle:** What?!

Landon is shown crying.

 **Hayden:** Why didn't you just tell Zach in the first place that you overheard the conversation?  
 **Landon:** I have a hard time standing up for myself and I don't know why.  
 **Hayden:** You know we all got our own personal problems that we have to deal with and you standing up for yourself is one of those problems that's why you're here!  
 **Landon** : It's something I've been working on and I'm still working towards.

Landon is shown wiping his tears away from his face as the scene shifts onto Cody, Zach and Caleb on the balcony attached to Cody, Zach and Hayden's room.

 **Cody:** Bro that got so violent!  
 **Zach:** You didn't need to go off like that Caleb.  
 **Caleb:** No me and Landon had heart-to-heart's like that was my brother in this house so for him to portray me as a messy individual is just borderline disrespectful.  
 **Zach:** I don't think he meant for shit to go down like that. He was just looking out for me.  
 **Caleb:** But when you came at me like you wanted to fight he should've already stepped up and cleared that shit up.  
 **Cody:** I'm still confused on what the hell y'all were fighting about!  
 **Caleb:** Basically Zach opened up to me last night about a personal problem and Landon overheard it and this morning Landon felt the need to address the situation with Zach thinking he could help him out but the problem is he made it seem like I went behind Zach's back and talked about it to him.  
 **Cody:** Oh.  
 **Caleb:** I trusted him and he broke that trust. Once you break trust there is no way of gaining it back!  
 **Zach:** I'm just going to see if he's okay because you hit him hard on the back of his head like he screamed.  
 **Cody:** Yeah check on him I'll stay here with Caleb.

Zach is shown exiting the balcony and going into the vanity room where Hayden, Kyle and Landon were.

 **Zach:** Landon.  
 **Landon:** I just want to say I didn't mean for all this to happen. I didn't want to fight over something so petty like that.  
 **Zach:** No I get it and Caleb was wrong for that and I wanted to apologize on his behave and for my sake. I get it now that you were just trying to be a friend to me but I took it in a way because I'm not open about my sexuality.  
 **Landon:** No I understand.  
 **Zach:** I'm sorry but Caleb just feels hurt about the whole situation and I think it's best that we all just give him some space and let him cool off because he's pretty upset.

The scene shifts to Devin in the Confessional Room.

 ***Confessional Room***

 **Devin:** So all the drama is off of me for once! I'm kind of excited to see this because it was getting so boring seeing it was me against the house the whole time and now Landon and Caleb are beefing it should be a whole new dynamic for the Devin Show!

 ***Confessional Room***

The scene shifts to the front door where Life Coach Laura is seen entering the house.

 _Laura is shown wearing a violet dress with silver bangles on her wrist and a silver chain around her neck._

All the boys are shown sitting on the long grey couches in the living room as Laura begins to talk to them all.

 **Laura:** Hi everyone! My name is Laura and I'll be your life coach aiding you in this process to help you all with whatever issues you all have in your lives. So the first person I'm going to talk to is Devin.

The scene shifted to Devin sitting in Life Coach Laura's office.

 **Laura:** So what brings you into the Bad Boys Club house?  
 **Devin:** Can I be honest with you?  
 **Laura:** Of course that's what we're here for to be honest with each other.  
 **Devin:** Well if I'm going to be honest I don't really care for this.  
 **Laura:** So you don't want to work on anything?  
 **Devin:** I don't have nothing to work on I'm perfect just the way I am!  
 **Laura:** Well I guess you win then.

 **Confessional: Laura:** I'm not going to do the work for anyone in this house. Either they want the change or they don't I'm not here to force anyone to do something they don't want to do.

The scene shifted to Landon entering Laura's office.

 **Laura:** Hi Landon what brings you to the Bad Boys Club house?  
 **Landon:** I just wanted to come and have a fun time…

Landon began to choke up.

 **Laura:** What's the matter?  
 **Landon:** I got into a fight earlier today with one of my friends and I feel like we won't be friend's anymore because of it.  
 **Laura:** Did you guys talk it out?  
 **Landon:** Nope, we haven't spoken to each other since.  
 **Laura:** Well I think you need to put all your pride aside and have a conversation with him and if he is truly your friend he'll let whatever drama happened between the two of you go and you both can move on.

 **Confessional: Landon:** Laura is really smart and I'm glad she's here hopefully she can help all of us with our on-going issues within life.

 **Laura:** So aside from the fight what do you want to work on being in this house?  
 **Landon:** I think I need to work on my confidence more. I'm more quiet and reserved because I think it's easier that way but I know sometimes you need to speak up.  
 **Laura:** Well moving forward I want you to start voicing your opinion and making sure that Landon is heard!

Landon hugged Laura as the scene flashed white and Zach was shown in her office.

 **Laura:** What do you really want to gain from this experience?  
 **Zach:** Honestly?  
 **Laura:** Honestly from your heart.  
 **Zach:** I want to be me!

Zach is shown hitting his chest with his arm to add emphasis.

 **Laura:** And who is Zachary Rance?  
 **Zach:** I think I'm Bisexual… Maybe even gay…

Zach crouches down on his knees as he buries his face into his palms crying. Laura gets up and makes her way to his side and rubs his back.

 **Laura:** It's okay. Nothing is wrong with that and if you need help coming out to your family I'll be here right by your side aiding you along the way.

Zach got up and gave Laura a hug.

 **Confessional: Laura:** Zach might have a huge issue within himself but I'm sure that he will overcome it by the time this whole experience is over with.

The scene flashed white as Caleb was shown in Laura's office.

 **Laura:** So Caleb how are you today?  
 **Caleb:** I'm fine. I mean I got into a fight earlier today with someone I thought was my friend but it's whatever.  
 **Laura:** Are you sure that it's whatever or is it a friendship worth fighting for?  
 **Caleb:** I mean at the end of the day I wouldn't choose to have a problem with him but he portrayed me as a messy person and almost made me fight one of my friends and I'm not okay with that.  
 **Laura:** I think the key factor in this whole ordeal is time! I think time will heal it all and besides the drama in the house what do you want to work on while being here?  
 **Caleb:** I mean I have a really bad anger issue and Relationships aren't my thing… like I have never been in one.

Laura's mouth is shown agape as she is shocked.

 **Laura:** You've never been in a relationship?  
 **Caleb:** No and I think it has to do a lot with my anger.  
 **Laura:** Well we'll need to work on grounding yourself and finding a way to pin-point your anger in a different way.  
 **Caleb:** Sounds good.

The scene flashed white as Kyle was shown in the Life Coach office.

 **Kyle:** Hey!  
 **Laura:** Hi Kyle, how are you?  
 **Kyle:** I'm good.  
 **Laura:** How's being in the house?  
 **Kyle:** I've kept out of most of the drama so I'm good.  
 **Laura:** That's good so is there anything that you want to work on while being here?  
 **Kyle:** When I was younger I was always getting picked on because I was fat and ugly.  
 **Laura:** You sure aren't fat now!

Kyle began to cry.

 **Laura:** What's the matter?  
 **Kyle:** I let people's opinions on me way so heavily that I change myself for them and I know it's not right.  
 **Laura:** Kyle look at me.

Kyle wiped his eyes as he looked up at Laura.

 **Laura:** You are just perfect the way you are and you shouldn't let anyone's opinion on you change the way you see yourself in the mirror. Kyle you are a strong person and people love you for you being you and don't forget that.

Kyle smiled as he gave Laura a hug. The scene flashed white as Cody was shown in Laura's office.

 **Laura:** Hey handsome!

Cody started laughing.

 **Cody:** Hi.  
 **Laura:** So what brings you to this house?  
 **Cody:** I feel like I came on this show for two reasons.  
 **Laura:** Okay what are they?  
 **Cody:** For one to get some help with my commitment issues and to make a name for myself.  
 **Laura:** Okay so you have commitment issues you say?  
 **Cody:** I'm a player and I know it, I've cheated on everyone that I've been with.  
 **Laura:** Really?  
 **Cody:** Yeah.  
 **Laura:** Do you have any siblings?  
 **Cody:** Yeah I have a brother.  
 **Laura:** Okay well look at it like this would you like it or how would you feel if some girl cheated on your brother all the time?  
 **Cody:** It would make me feel really angry because my brother and I are close.  
 **Laura:** So put it into your mind like that the next time you feel like you're about to stray away from your mate.

 **Confessional: Cody:** Laura makes a lot of sense when she speaks and I appreciate her for it. Hopefully after this experience is all said and done with I can actually conquer my commitment issues.

The scene flashed white as Hayden was shown sitting in Laura's office.

 **Laura:** Hey Hayden!  
 **Hayden:** Hey.  
 **Laura:** What's wrong?  
 **Hayden:** Nothing.  
 **Laura:** I don't buy it. I'm looking in those eyes and I don't buy it at all.

 **Confessional: Laura:** I see Hayden and in his eyes I can see hurt and frustration and I need to help him get rid of that because one day he might explode onto someone in this house and it won't be pretty.

 **Laura:** Hayden I really could see the hurt and I wish I could just take away all the pain but I can't and the only way for you to really move on from this is for you to allow yourself to not take the responsibility of your fathers actions and to acknowledge that you had no power over it either.  
 **Hayden:** I get what you're saying I truly do but it's so hard.  
 **Laura:** I know it is. But here is where your strength really comes into play. You overcoming this obstacle in life is way stronger than you hitting someone in the face.

Hayden began to laugh as he wiped his tear.

 **Laura:** See that?

Laura pointed to his smile.

 **Laura:** That is it right there. Do you know how much joy that smile brings to your mother's face? She wouldn't want to see you sad she would want to see you happy!  
 **Hayden:** You're right.  
 **Laura:** Let's try this exercise to release a bit of your anger.  
 **Hayden:** What is it?  
 **Laura:** Come down here and I want you to punch the crap out of this chair.

Hayden came off of the couch and kneeled down in front of it as he began to throw punches onto it.

 **Laura:** Tell me what you deserve when you punch.

Hayden threw a hard punch.

 **Hayden:** I deserve peace damn it!

Hayden got up as he went to the wall.

 **Hayden:** I need to hit something harder than that couch.

Hayden walked up to the wall.

 **Laura:** WAIT HAYDEN!

Hayden threw a huge punch to the wall and then more swift punches as he walked back to Laura clenching his fist.

 **Laura:** Are you okay?  
 **Hayden:** I'm good.  
 **Laura:** Could we get medical in here please.

A paramedic came into the Life Coach room and wrapped up Hayden's hand as the scene transitioned to the boys all sitting in the living room.

 **Laura:** It was a pleasure talking to you all today and I can't wait to help you all go through this process further. I'll be seeing you guys in a couple of weeks so keep in mind what we talked about and keep holding your heads high.

Laura exits the mansion as Hayden is shown outside with Kyle, Landon, Zach, Cody and Caleb.

 **Zach:** What happened with your hand?  
 **Hayden:** We just got into a deep conversation and she suggested that I hit the couch to let out my anger but I needed to hit the wall instead so I did and I sprained my wrist…

Hayden began to cry.

 **Cody:** I don't like to see my brother cry, what's up?

Cody hugged Hayden as Zach, Kyle, Landon and Caleb also hugged around them.

 **Hayden:** Growing up was so rough, like people don't know what I went through.

They all let go as they all took a seat on the outside couch.

 **Caleb:** Whenever you need to talk we're here! Believe that.  
 **Hayden:** I know I am blessed to have you guys on some real shit. The only thing that bugs me is all 6 of us no matter the drama will be here for one another but Devin is inside by himself and he doesn't care for anyone but himself and that's a problem.  
 **Zach:** So you want me to tell him about our decision that he has to leave?  
 **Kyle:** I think you should.  
 **Landon:** Yeah I think you should too.  
 **Cody:** It's a little late and we're all in our feelings so maybe we should wait until morning and then address the issue.

All the boys are shown going to bed.

 **Confessional: Zach:** Well it's set in stone once the sun comes up Devin you're going home. Whether you leave willingly or because we threw yourself out, you're leaving. We're all a family and you just don't belong. I'm doing this for Kyle, Landon, Caleb, Cody and Hayden so Devin enjoy your last sleep here because you're leaving!

 **Next Time on Bad Boys Club VI: New Orleans…**

All 7 boys are shown in the living room.

 **Zach:** The first option is to just leave on your own and you can go peacefully.  
 **Devin:** And what's option number two because option number one isn't going to happen.  
 **Zach:** Well option number 2 is you're going to get thrown out of this house by all of us.

The scene flashed as the boys are shown boxing.

 **Caleb:** Kick some ass!  
[Caleb is shown kicking the punching bag as he fell and everyone begins to laugh.]

The scene flashed white as Landon and Caleb are seen talking.

 **Landon:** You honestly scare me. When you get angry there is a whole different side of you that I don't like.

A scene of Caleb screaming is shown.

 **Caleb:** AHHHHH!  
[The scene filtered red as Caleb is shown screaming in the hallway.]

The scene flashed and all 7 Bad Boys are shown at a photoshoot.

[Individual shots of Zach, Hayden, Cody, Kyle, Landon, Devin and Caleb were shown.]

The scene shifted onto Hayden pulling away Devin from the couch.

 **Hayden:** BRO CHILL THE FUCK OUT!

[Zach is shown pushing Devin into the couch.]

[Cody and Caleb are shown screaming trying to run around security.]

[Devin is shown on the floor as Zach was on top of him punching.]

* * *

 **Follow | Favourite | Review**

 **A/N: Remember I update every Tuesday! Next Episode will be entitled, "Gl-Ass Whooping!" Leave your predictions for next weeks Episode in a review and what you feel about each Bad Boy so far! Remember to follow my spoiler page on Twitter at FanFictBBCTea for all the latest fights/rumours/spoilers on up-coming Seasons and the current one! Love you all!**


End file.
